Romance inesperado
by MoniMcCoy
Summary: Es el festival de las luces en Montmare, y todo el mundo tiene pareja, excepto la joven Monet. Pero su encuentro con cierto renito hará que todo cambie...
1. Chapter 1

**Monet Pov**

"¡Monetl!, ¡venga cariño!, ¡Hora de levantarse!". ''Ugh, ¿Qué?'' Abrí lentamente los ojos, solo para ver el techo de mi habitación totalmente decorado con flores. Sonreí. Todavía me acuerdo de aquella tarde que pasé con mi madre pintando mi habitación. ¡Oh!, ¡Vaya educación la mía! Me llamo Monet, Chedid Monet, y tengo 16 años. Mi pelo es de color castaño y lo llevo largo y ondulado. Mis ojos son de un tono muy verde, tan verde como la hierba fresca. Adoro todo lo que tenga que ver con el arte y la lucha ateniense. Domino cualquier forma artística desde la pintura hasta la música, pasando por la arquitectura (sí, habéis oído bien, he dicho arquitectura), la danza y la escultura. Además, practico con mi padre, Matt lucha ateniense todos los días empleando una espada de madera y un escudo de cartón. Hablando de mi padre… ¡Mierda! ¡Se me ha olvidado que hoy tenemos que ensayar para la actuación de esta noche!, ¡Papá se va a enfadar mucho! Hoy es el festival de las Luces de Montmare que es más o menos lo mismo que el día de los enamorados en cualquier otro lugar del mundo, pero es que aquí somos tan raros que le hemos cambiado a la festividad el nombre. Lo primero que hacemos es celebrar un gran banquete en el que participa toda la población; luego hay una serie de actuaciones (entre las cuales está la mía y la de mi padre) y por último, a medianoche, cada pareja lanza su farolillo al cielo. Mis padres, como son una pareja (obviamente) tienen su propio farolillo (en el cual mi madre ha estado trabajando durante semanas y como le pongamos un dedo encima nos mata) y esta noche lo lanzarán al cielo como prueba de su amor. Yo todavía no tengo mi propio farolillo, pero no tengo prisa por tenerlo; ¡los chicos de aquí son unos bordes malcriados! Siempre se han reído de mí y me han marginado por ser distinta a ellos, mientras ellos solamente piensan en mujeres, fama y dinero; yo sólo pienso en el amor verdadero, el arte y la cultura. Pero bueno, ellos se lo pierden…

Me vestí con mi usual atuendo de bailarinas rojas, leggins vaqueros, blusa blanca y chaleco sin mangas granate, y bajé corriendo las escaleras para dirigirme a la cocina donde estaba mi madre, Vanessa preparando el desayuno. "Buenos días, mamá". Ella se dio la vuelta y me sonrió "Buenos días mi pequeño ángel, te he hecho un desayuno especial: tortitas con nata y sirope de chocolate, ya sé lo mucho que te gusta el dulce". Le devolví la sonrisa, cómo no hacerlo, Mamá es una persona muy dulce (aunque a veces tenga un pronto…) y además es precios: piel de porcelana, largo cabello castaño rizado, brillantes ojos verdes, labios perfectos, cuerpo perfecto… vamos mucho más perfecta de lo que yo seré jamás. Antes de ser ama de casa, Mamá era una famosa modelo y cantante, con unas grandes dotes para la pintura (de ahí que nuestra pequeña y modesta casa esté llena de cuadros de todos los estilos y tamaños...) , luego conoció a mi padre un músico ambulante y se enamoró perdidamente de él , y yo soy el fruto de ese amor.

Terminé de desayunar, le di un beso de despedida a mi madre y marché hacia la plaza del ayuntamiento, en la cual se celebra el festival. Iba muy deprisa no tuve tiempo ni para saludar, ni para oler las flores, ni para ver lo bien que estaba quedando todo lleno de guirnaldas, mini farolillos y corazones. Todo iba perfecto hasta que oí unas risas desagradablemente familiares: Jean-Jacques (mi archienemigo) y su banda.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya si es la rarita de Montmare. Qué ¿Ha obtenido tu padre muchas propinas pidiendo por la calle?" Se rieron todos. "¿Y tú que tal?, ¿Te has vuelto a mear encima?" Le contesté. Parece ser que eso le dolió. "Vámonos chicos, dejemos a la rarita con sus cursiladas". Parece ser que el marcador ahora va: 'Monet-1, Pijos-0'. Me reí pero aun así no pude evitar sentirme mal. ¿Por qué no quería nadie ser mi amigo?, ¿Por qué me repudiaban por ser diferente? Eran muchas preguntas y no tenía tiempo para contestarlas asique continué corriendo hacia la plaza del ayuntamiento. Pero mientras corría hubo algo a lo lejos que me llamó la atención…

**¡Guau mi primer fanfic!¡ Espero que no seáis muy duros conmigo! Ya sé que soy nueva en esto pero me estoy dedicando en cuerpo y alma a esta historia e intentaré hacerlo lo mejor que pueda. ¡Sólo espero que disfrutéis! ¡Intentaré subir otro capítulo pronto!**


	2. Chapter 2

Llegué a la plaza del Ayuntamiento exhausta, parece ser que allí también están muy atareados con las mesas del banquete, la decoración y la construcción del escenario (¡el cual es enorme!). Me acerqué a uno de los hombres encargados del sonido y pregunté "Disculpe señor, ¿ha visto a mi padre?". El joven que parecía no tener más de 22 años me respondió. "Tú debes de ser Monet ¿no? Tu padre está dentro del Ayuntamiento. Llegó aquí hace más de dos horas. Parecía un poco mosqueado."

'Vaya, menuda bronca me va a caer' Pensé. Le di las gracias al joven y me dispuse a entrar en el edificio y a afrontar mi destino.

Tras escuchar el sermón de 15 minutos sobre que hay que llegar pronto a los compromisos y que debería poner el despertador más pronto, nos pusimos a ensayar. Aunque mi cabeza estaba en otra parte. En ese barco pirata que vi a lo lejos yendo al Ayuntamiento. '¿Qué estarán haciendo unos piratas aquí?' No habían desembarcado muchos piratas por esta zona en toda la historia de Montmare, y los únicos que lo habían hecho eran peligrosos criminales, crueles y sedientos de sangre. Pero de todos modos, Montmare no era una isla muy interesante '¿Qué será lo que pretenden esos piratas?' sea lo que sea, estoy dispuesta a averiguarlo…

**Chopper POV**

Palabras, y más y más aburridas palabras. Cerré el libro que por lo menos ya me había leído 5 veces y suspiré. Estaba muy aburrido. Cierto es que con unos amigos como los míos era imposible estar aburrido pero yo lo estaba, y mucho. Notaba como si en mi interior me faltara algo, algo que no sabía muy bien como describir. Robin pareció darse cuenta porque de inmediato cerró el libro y preguntó "¿Ocurre algo, doctor? Pareces algo inquieto". Levanté la vista y la miré directamente a los ojos. No podía mentirle, pero tampoco podía contarle lo que me pasaba, no creo que lo fuese a entender, asique le conté la verdad a medias.

"Estoy muy aburrido, ¿no hay nada interesante que hacer hoy?", "Eso depende de lo que tú entiendas por interesante, ¿por qué no vas a hablar con el resto de la tripulación, a lo mejor alguno está haciendo algo divertido" me dijo con una sonrisa.

No me apetecía mucho pero aún así acepté, puede que hablar con los otros me ayude un poco a llenar este vacío que tengo en el alma. Primero probé a ver a Nami para ver que hacía y si podía ayudarla en algo, pero cuando me dispuse a llamar a la puerta de su habitación, la escuché contar el dinero y por miedo a las consecuencias me alejé de allí (La última vez que alguien la interrumpió mientras contaba el dinero lo ató al ancla y lo echó al mar).

Tras el fracasado intento de hablar con Nami, me fui a ver a Zoro, el cual estaba dormido, y dio igual lo mucho que lo golpeé y le grité, que siguió dormido. Y tras otro fracaso de intento de conversación me dirigí a Usopp, pero con el ruido que hacía con su martillo no me podía oír, lo mismo pasó con Franky y con Brook. Ya empezaba a hartarme de que ninguno me hiciera caso y estaba a punto de romper algo en frustración cuando oí un grito procedente de la cocina.

''¡LUFFY, IDIOTA! ¡¿PERO QUÉ HAS HECHO?!'' Acto seguido veo a Luffy salir por la puerta corriendo con Sanji detrás agarrando un cuchillo. "¡NO HUYAS, QUE TE VOY A MATAR!", "¡Lo siento, Sanji!, ¡ ha sido sin querer!", "¡¿SIN QUERER?!, ¡TE VOY A DAR A TI SIN QUERER!, ¡VUELVE AQUÍ!"

A causa del estruendo todos nos reunimos en la cubierta, menos Zoro que parecía seguir durmiendo. "¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!" exigió saber Nami. "No es nada querida Nami, ¡es sólo que este botarate se ha comido todas nuestras provisiones y no ha dejado nada!" "¡¿QUÉ?!" chilló Nami, "¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? ¡Moriremos de hambre si no nos devoramos los unos a los otros antes!" gritó Ussop asustado. "Tranquilo narizotas, deja que Franky se ocupe del caso, a ver ¿Cuál es la isla más cercana, para poder comprar provisiones?"

"Montmare" Respondió Robin.

**Bueno, aquí va otro capítulo. Espero que la historia no me salga larga o tendré que escribir mucho, cosa que no me puedo permitir debido a que tengo mucho que estudiar. Ninguno de los personajes es mío, excepto Monet y pocos más. Ni siquiera sus padres son de mi cosecha ya que los he basado un poquito en Matthieu Chedid y Vanessa Paradis. El resto de personajes son exclusivos del manga y anime One Piece. Ah, y Montmare no es una isla de verdad (creo), pero me inspiré un poco en el Montmartre de París. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, el siguiente lo subiré en cuanto pueda.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Monet POV**

Por fin terminamos de ensayar y nos dirigimos a casa para almorzar. Pero cuando llegamos a nuestra calle recordé aquel barco pirata, y decidí ir al puerto a investigar un poco, no sin antes inventarme una excusa para mi padre. "Papá, me parece que me he dejado una pulsera en el Ayuntamiento, ¿puedo ir a por ella?, no tardaré mucho. Lo prometo."

Mi padre me lanzó una de esas miradas de interrogación que tanto intimidan a la gente "¿Estás segura, cielo?, no recuerdo que llevaras ninguna pulsera durante el ensayo". "Sí Papá, me la quité antes de ensayar, pero luego se me olvidó ponérmela" dije poniendo mi mejor cara de niña buena.

"Está bien, pero asegúrate de volver para comer o tu madre se empezará a preocupar" accedió finalmente. "De acuerdo, Papá. Ahora vuelvo". Y empecé a correr, pero no hacia el Ayuntamiento, sino hacia el puerto. Cuando llegué allí el barco parecía que estaba desembarcando. Para evitar que me vieran me escondí detrás de unas cajas y me limité a observar lo que hacían.

Primero bajó un chico de pelo negro y que no tenía pinta de ser muy inteligente, llevaba un sombrero de paja en la cabeza lo cual me pareció un elemento bastante extraño en un pirata; el segundo parecía ser algo más maduro que el primero, era un joven rubio con unas cejas rarísimas en forma de caracolillo y estaba fumando un cigarro. 'Que costumbre más insalubre' pensé; luego salió un tipo alto, esbelto y de cuerpo atlético con el pelo verde, era bastante atractivo pero parecía indiferente a todo lo que le rodeaba. El último que salió, no sé por qué, pero fue el que más me llamó la atención era una especie de reno que caminaba sobre dos patas y que llevaba pantalones y una especie de sombrero rosa. Me pareció la cosa más adorable del mundo y tuve que contenerme para no salir corriendo hacia él y achucharlo.

Una vez que todos hubieron salido del barco apareció una joven pelirroja que debía de ser la jefa porque no veas cómo les gritaba. Sentí lástima por ellos porque el reno y el del sombrero de paja estaban temblando. Sin embargo el rubio la miraba como si fuera una diosa y al de pelo verde parecía darle igual. 'Que extraños son' Pensé '¿De verdad son piratas?'

Una vez que la pelirroja se marchó, me puse a seguirles hacia el mercado, que por lo visto era a donde se dirigían. Al llegar allí procuré no quitarles ojo y como no quería ser descubierta me oculté tras un árbol.

Así me mantuve durante 15 minutos viendo como compraban, como el de pelo verde y el rubio se peleaban y como el del sombrero de paja se marchaba a Dios sabe dónde. Hasta que el reno se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me empezó a mirar fijamente.

**Chopper POV**

Terminé de curar las heridas que entre Nami y Sanji le habían infligido a Luffy y salí a cubierta. Estábamos cada vez más cerca del puerto de Montmare y para ser sincero, no me apetecía nada desembarcar allí. A simple vista parecía una isla muy sosa y estúpida llena de horripilantes y quisquillosos humanos. Por desgracia Nami ''insistió'' en que acompañara a Luffy, Zorro y Sanji, y cuando digo insistió quiero decir obligó, porque yo no quería. Pero supongo que es mejor tenerla contenta antes que enfadada. Cuando bajamos del barco Nami nos dio unos últimos ''consejos'' sobre qué era lo que debíamos comprar y cuánto debíamos gastar. Tras varias amenazas de muerte y casi hacerme pis de miedo nos pusimos en marcha. Por suerte, el mercado no quedaba muy lejos, así podríamos volver cuanto antes.

Mientras caminaba me di cuenta de que todas las casas estaban decoradas e incluso había algunas que las estaban decorando en ese preciso instante, habían colgado pequeños farolillos por todas partes y casi todos llevaban pequeños corazones pintados. 'Vaya, esto es increíble' Pensé 'parece una especie de festival del amor.'

Al pararnos en un puesto descubrimos que Luffy había desaparecido misteriosamente, por lo que Zoro salió a buscarlo (lo que me pareció una malísima idea) tras finalizar una de sus famosas peleas con Sanji.

Empezaba a cansarme de estar allí de pie esperando a finalizar las compras y a la vez evitando que Sanji se distrajese cada vez que pasaba cerca de nosotros una chica guapa. Pero de repente, la vi a ella. Y algo en mí cambió para siempre.

**Otro capítulo más, espero estar empezando a pillarle el truco. Solamente es mío el personaje de Monet. He investigado y parece ser que sí que hay un festival de las luces en la India pero creo que no tiene nada que ver con el amor, sino con la religión. Subiré más en cuanto pueda. Disfrutad de la historia!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Monet POV**

'¡Oh, no!, ¡Me ha visto! ¿Y ahora qué?... ¡Corre!' y sin pensármelo dos veces eché a correr tan rápido como me lo permitían mis piernas, rezando porque el reno no me siguiera. Error. Giré la cabeza para ver si me seguía, y ahí estaba, corriendo detrás de mí, sólo que ahora ya no iba sobre dos patas, ¡estaba corriendo a cuatro patas! ¡Y su aspecto y tamaño eran ahora más similares a los de un reno de verdad!

'¿Qué?, ¿cómo se ha transformado?, ahora parece mucho más rápido, ¡debo darme prisa!'

Cada vez lo tenía más cerca, podía sentir su aliento animal en la nuca, las lágrimas empezaban a asomar por mis ojos 'Me va a pillar… No hay salida' pensé. De la nada, un subidón de adrenalina llegó como un milagro. Esprinté todo lo que pude, las piernas me dolían, me costaba respirar, notaba como el pecho me estallaba; hasta que choqué con algo. Bueno alguien. Que no resultó ser otro que Jean –Jacques…

**Chopper POV**

'Dios mío, ¡es preciosa!, ahora ya sé lo que siente Sanji cuando ve a Nami y a Robin' Era perfecta: cabello largo y rizado de color castaño, piel de porcelana, con unas pocas pecas sobre la nariz, y por último pero no menos importante, los ojos verdes más hermosos que había visto en mi vida. Era la primera vez que sentía algo así por una chica, al principio me asusté pero luego, la sensación era reconfortante y tan dulce como el algodón de azúcar. Me sentía como si estuviera en una nube, no podía dejar de mirarla. Para mí el resto de las personas que estaban en el mercado no existían, sólo estábamos ella y yo.

Me moría por saber su nombre, por oír su voz, por oler su dulce y embriagador olor, el cual me estaba volviendo loco. 'Tengo que acercarme a ella y conocerla, sino lo hago dudo mucho que pueda seguir viviendo.'

'Espera un momento. ¿Se va? ¡No puedo permitirlo! ¡No dejaré que te escapes tan fácilmente!' Acto seguido me transformé en mi forma de reno completa y corrí detrás de ella, puede que fuera rápida, pero yo lo era mucho más, y con tal de alcanzarla era capaz de atropellar a todo el que se me pusiera por delante. Por un momento pensé si había hecho bien en marcharme sin avisar a Sanji, pero enseguida lo olvidé y me volví a centrar en lo verdaderamente importante. Para mí.

Seguimos corriendo calle abajo. '¿Pero es que esta chica nunca se cansa?'. Mis plegarias fueron escuchadas y la joven empezó a frenar. 'Bien está jadeando. Eso es señal de que está cansada ¡Es mi oportunidad!' Pero de repente la chica sacó energía de algún sitio y aceleró.

'¡Oh, maldición! ¡Se me va a escapar!' Pensé furioso. Creía haberla perdido, cuando de repente la vi de nuevo. Y lo que vi me enfureció aún más todavía.

**Monet POV**

"¡EH! ¡Pazguata, mira por dónde vas!" Dijo realmente enfadado. "¡Lo siento!, no te había vis…" No pude terminar porque me empujó al suelo con tanta fuerza que al aterrizar mi brazo cayó sobre una botella rota y me hice un corte.

"¡AY! ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?! ¡Te he pedido perdón!" Le grité mientras miraba mi brazo ensangrentado con los ojos llenos de lágrimas 'Ouch, Vaya herida. Espero que no sea profunda…'

"¿Qué por qué he hecho eso? ¡Porque no me gusta que las sangre sucia como tú me toquen!" "¿Sangre sucia? ¡Pero cómo te atreves! Mis padres son gente respetable" dije al borde de las lágrimas. "Si, en los mejores clubs de carretera" Dijo riéndose, y cómo no; todos hicieron lo mismo. De verdad, que poca personalidad tienen algunos.

Enfurecida y a punto de llorar me dispuse a levantarme y a patearle el trasero, pero él pareció darse cuenta de mis intenciones porque cuando iba a pegarle, me empujó de nuevo al suelo y me empezó a dar patadas.

"¡Te he dicho que no quiero que me toques, bicho raro!" "¡Ah!, ¡no, por favor! ¡Para! ¡Me estás haciendo daño!" supliqué. "¡CÁLLATE!".

Me dolían muchísimo las costillas, pero comparado con el dolor del brazo herido, eso no era nada. Me rendí, en esa calle no había casi nadie y los únicos que estaban, o me estaban pegando o estaban disfrutando de cómo me pateaban. Cuando se preparó para darme el golpe final, me temí lo peor. Asique cerré los ojos con fuerza, esperando el impacto. Pero curiosamente nunca llegó. Cuando abrí los ojos para ver por qué el golpe nunca llegaba, tuve que parpadear varias veces, porque no me lo creía.

Allí estaba ese reno otra vez, sólo que ya no era un reno. Era un hombre muy alto, musculoso y peludo. Y estaba agarrando a Jean-Jacques por el cuello mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. Los otros de la pandilla, al advertir la presencia del reno salieron corriendo, ni siquiera se pararon para asegurarse de que su "jefe" estaba bien. Vaya amigos. Continué mirándolo mientras seguía agarrando a Jean-Jacques con fuerza, dispuesto a partirle el cuello si hacía algún movimiento. Estaba impresionante, tanto que empecé a encontrar ese gesto tremendamente atractivo y enternecedor. Espera, ¿Pero qué estoy pensando?

**Bueno, otro capítulo terminado. Intento subir los capítulos lo antes posible, pero los estudios (mis mayores enemigos) me lo impiden. No es fácil preparar la selectividad y escribir fanfics a la vez****. Pero bueno, seguro que muchos también están en mi lugar. Sólo son míos los personajes de Monet y el bobo de Jean-Jacques, me inspiré un poco en Matthieu Chedid y Vanessa Paradis para hacer a los padres de Monet pero creo que los voy a alterar un poco para que no se parezcan mucho a ellos. El resto de personajes son del manga y anime One Piece. ¡Disfrutad del capítulo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chopper POV**

¿Qué está haciendo ese chico? ¿La está pegando?, ¡Pero como se atreve!, ¡Lo voy a matar! Y casi corriendo me dirigí hacia ellos. La pobre chica apenas se movía, por un momento pensé que la había matado, lo cual hizo que me enfadara más. Cuando le iba atestar el golpe final no me lo pensé dos veces y agarré a ese niñato por el cuello dispuesto a cargármelo si se le ocurría intentar escapar. Los otros chicos en cuanto me vieron aparecer salieron corriendo y gritando como si se fuera a acabar el mundo. Mejor, no quiero que haya testigos cuando me lo cargue.

Seguía agarrándolo por el cuello calculando mentalmente cuanto debía apretar para matarlo, 'un minuto más…' pensé, cuando me di cuenta de que la chica me estaba mirando fijamente, parecía asustada 'Enhorabuena genio, vaya manera de impresionar a una chica, ¿Qué va a pensar de ti?' Para evitar que pensase que era un monstruo decidí bajar al humano (el cual ya estaba de color morado) y ayudarla a levantarse.

Mientras el humano se retorcía de dolor e intentaba recuperar la respiración yo me dirigí hacia la chica e intenté ayudarla, pero la pobre estaba algo asustada y me miraba como si fuera a hacerle más daño. Sentí una punzada de dolor en el pecho y caminé hacia ella lentamente para que no me tuviera miedo, mientras le decía: "Tranquila, he venido a ayudarte. ¿Estás bien?, ¿Te ha hecho daño?" De repente me fijé que tenía el brazo derecho lleno de sangre. "¡Dios mío, tienes el brazo herido!, ¡Déjame que te ayude!" Como no contestaba la agarré por las axilas, para levantarla suavemente y ponerla de pie, pero no me di cuenta de lo poco que pesaba y la levanté a varios palmos del suelo. Y como parecía que no iba a ser capaz de andar por sí sola decidí llevármela en brazos hasta el barco, ya que no sabía donde vivía y por lo visto ella no tenía ninguna intención de decírmelo. Y no la culpo por ello, ya que me había visto en mi lado más sádico. Además, es tan guapa que le pasaría por alto cualquier cosa.

El viaje fue muy silencioso, me había asegurado de haber cubierto bien la herida con un pañuelo antes de curársela en el barco. Y mientras la llevaba en brazos ella llevaba la mano izquierda apoyada en mi pecho, lo cual me aceleró el corazón. 'Espero que no se haya dado cuenta' pensé mientras me sonrojaba.

Cuando creía que no me iba a hablar jamás ella cogió aire y soltó tímidamente "Gracias… por lo de antes, no sé que habría pasado si no hubieras aparecido'', levantó la vista y me miró a los ojos mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa. Me sonrojé tanto que creía haber cambiado de color. Intenté hablar pero solo tartamudeé como un bobo "B-bueno, n-no hay d-de qué" Ella aumentó su sonrisa, "Has sido muy valiente" dijo ella apoyando la cabeza en mi pecho. Odio los cumplidos pero estoy tan embobado con ella que sinceramente, no me importó, ni siquiera me molestó que me lo hiciera.

"Ehhh… Esto, bueno… gracias. Ummm… te voy a llevar al barco porque allí tengo el material que necesito para poder curarte la herida, además no sé donde vives…" Dije todavía más rojo. Como siga enrojeciendo así voy a inventar un nuevo color.

"Bueno, ya son dos cosas que no sabes de mí. La primera es mi nombre, el cual es Monet, Chedid Monet" "Yo soy Tony Tony Chopper, pirata del Sombrero de Paja. Pero mis amigos me llaman Chopper" "Es un placer conocerte, Chopper" dijo ella. 'Así que se llama Monet, un nombre precioso, casi tanto como ella' pensé.

Ya habíamos llegado y justo en el puerto nos encontramos con Sanji, y con Luffy. Zoro seguía desaparecido, vaya novedad. Al verme Luffy salió disparado hacia nosotros "¡Chopper!, ¡Qué pasa! ¿Quién es esa?" "Es Monet, una amiga". "¿¡Monet?! ¡Qué nombre más encantador, al igual que la damisela! ¡Es un placer, conocerla, señorita! ¡Yo soy Sanji, el cocinero y este de aquí es nuestro capitán Luffy!" dijo Sanji. Parece ser que Sanji ha tenido otro de sus "flechazos", pues no será con esta. Si se le ocurre acercarse a Monet a menos de 100 metros se pasará 3 años en la enfermería.

"Mucho gusto en conoceros", dijo ella sonriendo. Dispuesto a acabar con la conversación lo antes posible, decidí subirla al barco con la excusa de que tenía que curarle el brazo. Esperaba no tener que encontrarme con nadie más, pero no fue así. Allí estaban todos, en la cubierta del Thousand Sunny.

"Vaya Chopper ¿Quién es esa nena que traes?, ¿Es tu chica?" Dijo Franky apoyado en el mástil. 'No, pero ojalá' me dije para mis adentros. "Vaya, ¡es muy guapa!" dijo Usopp. 'Maldito Usopp, como siga mirándola así voy a tener que darle una lección' Seguí pensando. "¡Y elegante! ¡Y además tiene unos ojos preciosos!, ¡Como los míos! Pero yo no tengo ojos… ¡YOJOJOJO, humor de esqueleto!" Bromeó Brook.

"¡Ah!" La pobre Monet no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gritito al ver al esqueleto viviente, quizá debería haberla advertido sobre lo que se iba a encontrar aquí…

"Disculpalé, no pretendía asustarte" Una voz salió de las sombras, aunque yo sabía perfectamente quien era. La dueña de la voz salió a la luz "Yo soy Robin, es un auténtico placer conocerla", "Lo mismo digo" suspiró Monet algo más relajada. De repente la puerta del acuario se abrió de manera muy violenta y una muy enfadada Nami salió por ella. "¡¿SE PUEDE SABER DONDE ESTABAIS!? ¡HACE YA MUCHO QUE TENDRÍAIS QUE HABER VUELTO! ¿Y DÓNDE NARICES ESTÁ ZORO?" Chilló a más no poder, luego se percató de que teníamos una invitada "¡Anda!, ¿y tú quien eres?, yo soy Nami" dijo algo avergonzada por su comportamiento.

"Es Monet, una amiga de Chopper" dijo Luffy. "Bueno, si es amiga de Chopper, entonces es también una amiga nuestra, siéntete como en casa" dijo sonriente. "Gracias", dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa. "Vaya, ¿que te ha pasado en el brazo? dijo Usopp acercándose para ver más de cerca. "Oh, esto, es que me corté en el brazo" dijo ella un poco triste al recordar el motivo por el que se hizo el corte. "No te preocupes" dijo Robin "si hay algo de lo que Chopper sabe es de medicina, por algo es nuestro médico". "¿Médico?" preguntó Monet mirándome con curiosidad. Decidí poner punto y final a la conversación llevándomela a la enfermería, donde allí seguro que tendríamos una charla tranquila.

**Bueno aquí subo otro capítulo. Los deberes y los exámenes apenas me dejan subir****. Pero aquí seguiré yo escribiendo la historia, aunque me cueste la vida. Creo que mi historia ocurrirá antes del salto temporal, porque como de la nueva etapa tenemos todavía muy poca información me será más cómodo escribir. Disfrutad del capítulo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jean-Jacques POV**

Estaba todo muy borroso. Cada árbol, cada persona, cada objeto… Sólo simples manchas. No podía ver con claridad, tampoco podía respirar. Sentía como si me hubieran taponado la garganta y el aire apenas pudiese entrar y salir. Cuanto dolor, creía estar a punto de morir, me costaba muchísimo moverme no sabía que iba a pasar.

Pasaron los minutos y fui recuperando poco a poco la visión. Pero el dolor y el miedo seguían allí. Jamás había visto semejante monstruo, era enorme debía de medir más de 2 metros, y era muy musculoso, tenía los brazos como 2 troncos de roble y probablemente pudiera romper el material más resistente del planeta con solo estrujarlo suavemente entre sus manos. Lo peor de todo era su mirada, llena de ira y de sed de sangre… ¿y todo por qué? ¿Porque le estaba pegando a esa marginada? ¿Qué le importará a ese animal? ¿Acaso es su novia? Sea lo que sea no pienso acercarme a ellos para averiguarlo.

Monet puede que sea hermosa, pero es una margi. Siempre está alejada de la gente, dibujando, sumida en sus pensamientos o practicando lucha ateniense con el vagabundo de su padre. Su padre. ¿Cómo he permitido que la hija de semejante despojo social me humille de este modo? Esa niñata se cree que es mejor que yo solo porque esa bola de pelo nariazul ha salido en su defensa. Seguro que lo contrató ella para que me diera una paliza. ¿De que otro modo si no podría haberme derrotado? Pues no pienso dejar que se siga vengando.

En cuanto pude respirar con normalidad de nuevo me dirigí lentamente (todavía me duele el cuerpo entero) atravesé las calles mientras la gente me miraba extrañada. Como para no mirarme: caminaba como si fuera un robot, estaba sudando y temblando de miedo y tenía los ojos rojos de llorar. Y todo por culpa de esa estúpida.

Cuando llegué al bar donde mi pandilla y yo nos solemos reunir allí me encontré al resto, bastante nerviosos y temerosos de que no volviera. "¡Jean-Jacques! ¡Dios mío estas vivo!" chilló Marie llena de lágrimas. "Si pero no gracias a vosotros, panda de cobardes" contesté de malos modos, resentido por el hecho de que me hubieran abandonado. "¿Y qué querías? ¿Que nos enfrentáramos a él? ¿Pero tu lo has visto?" Me replicó Pierre.

A regañadientes intenté dejar las cosas como estaban ya que prefería olvidar esta experiencia pero mis colegas no paraban de hacerme preguntas como '¿Te hizo mucho daño?', '¿Te dejó sin respiración?' '¿Cómo conseguiste huir?' y la más importante '¿Cómo pudiste dejar que Monet te humillara así?' entonces supe que estaba harto.

"¿¡QUÉ COMO PUDE?! ¡NO, NO SÉ COMO PUDE! ¡Y os voy a decir la verdad, no voy a dejar que eso vuelva a suceder! Ya estoy harto de esa cría. Desde que su padre llegó a la cuidad no han hecho mas que amargar a la gente con sus vulgarezas y su poca importancia a la fama y el dinero. Esa sangre sucia se cree superior a nosotros sólo por que sea 'pura' e 'inocente'. Y ahora que tiene a esa cosa de su lado no tengáis duda de que nos hará pagar por como la hemos tratado todos estos años, y hasta puede tomar la ciudad. Si ese monstruo es uno de esos piratas que han desembarcado en el puerto esta mañana, y está de su lado, eso quiere decir que Monet puede que tenga relaciones con piratas, lo que la convierte en un peligro para la sociedad. Hemos de acabar con ella y su familia antes de que causen más problemas a la ciudad de Montmare." Dije, sorprendido por mi descubrimiento. Vaya vaya, Monet con piratas. Quién lo habría dicho. Es una niña muy lista…

"¿Pero no deberíamos hablar antes con la policía?" Preguntó Adele. "¿Estás loca? ¿De verdad crees que nos creerán? Su madre es una respetada cantante y su familia contribuye generosamente con donativos al ayuntamiento. Solo por mencionar este asunto a la policía o incluso al alcalde nos podrían meter entre rejas por difamación. Y ahí os aseguro que no se lleva una buena vida." Dije con cara de asco. Los demás hicieron lo mismo.

"¿Y si avisamos a los marines?" Sugirió André. "Olvídalo. Para cuando lleguen ya será demasiado tarde." Dije negando con la cabeza. "Lo que debemos de hacer es destruirla, antes de que ella y sus piratas arrasen toda la ciudad. Y eso será esta noche, durante su actuación en el festival. Mirad, esto es lo que vamos a hacer…" Y cuando nos sentamos en nuestra mesa, nos pusimos a elaborar un plan para poder derrotar a esos piratas y librarnos de Monet y su familia de una vez por todas.

'Prepárate preciosa, porque esta será tu última canción'

**Otro capítulo más que subo, la verdad es que a veces me sorprende como consigo sacar tiempo para escribir y subir. Creo que ya estoy empezando a visualizar el final de la historia, e incluso empiezo a tener nuevas ideas para más historias. Disfrutad del capítulo **


	7. Chapter 7

**Monet POV**

Cuando entramos en la enfermería, tras atravesar una amplia estancia en la que se situaban la cocina y el comedor, me dejó con suavidad en la cama y volvió a su forma de renito-chibi. Mientras sacaba vendajes y preparaba ungüentos con un mortero, decidí iniciar un poco de conversación, para conocernos un poco mejor.

"Tus amigos son una gente encantadora, aunque un poco extravagantes. No tenéis mucha pinta de ser piratas" dije amistosamente. "Tranquila, eso es porque no lo conoces, en realidad somos mucho mas raritos" dijo el riéndose. Me reí con él. La verdad me estaba empezando a caer muy bien.

"Así que tú eres el medico de la tripulación. Pareces muy joven. ¿Eres un niño prodigio?" Pregunté mientras hacía lo posible por no quejarme mientras me limpiaba la herida. "¿Niño prodigio?, ¿Cuántos años te piensas que tengo? Tengo 15 años. He tenido mucho tiempo para estudiar medicina" dijo un poco ofendido. "Perdona, no quería ofenderte" me disculpé algo avergonzada por mi mala educación.

"Tranquila, no pasa nada", dijo sonriendo "no parece un corte profundo, por tanto esta vez no te daré puntos, pero te voy a poner este ungüento en el brazo para que se te cure la herida más rápido. "Vaya cuanto sabes" afirmé sorprendida. "Nah… e-esto tampoco es para tanto…" dijo bajando la mirada con cierta vergüenza. Sabiendo que se sentía incómodo ante los halagos decidí cambiar de tema para que no sufriera más.

"Y el resto de tus compañeros ¿Qué hacen?" pregunté con curiosidad. "Nami, la pelirroja que gritaba es nuestra navegante; Sanji, el rubio pervertido, es como ya sabrás el cocinero de la tripulación; Ussopp, el de la nariz grande, es francotirador, y a veces construye cosas con Franky, el cyborg carpintero; Robin, la mujer de pelo negro, es arqueóloga; el esqueleto que te asustó antes es Brook, un músico increíble y Luffy, el del sombrero de paja, es nuestro capitán".

"¿Y el chico de pelo verde?" pregunté. "¿qué?" dijo él. "Cuando estabais en el mercado había otro chico con vosotros, que desapareció después." Le expliqué. "¡Ah!, ese es Zoro el espadachín de los Sombrero de Paja. Espera ¿Nos estabas espiando?" dijo con una pizca de malicia en los ojos. "¿Qué?, no, yo no pretendía…. espiaros, es solo que… los pocos piratas que han desembarcado aquí no han sido muy amigables, por eso tenía que asegurarme que no ibais a hacer nada malo" dije algo avergonzada.

"Nosotros no somos de esos, además me caes muy bien, nunca te haría daño" dijo sonrojándose. Yo también me sonrojé, no sé había algo en esas palabras que hicieron que mi corazón latiera con fuerza. "Tú también me caes muy bien" dije sonriéndole.

Terminó de ponerme el ungüento y bajé de la camilla para salir afuera. En el comedor nos encontramos con el resto de la tripulación, incluido Zoro. "Vaya, ¿ya habéis acabado?" preguntó Nami, "¿Qué tal la herida?" preguntó Robin con curiosidad. "No es nada grave, Chopper dijo que con este ungüento se curará más rápido" dije sonriendo. "Ya te dijimos que nuestro Chopper era un gran médico" dijo Ussopp orgulloso. "Dime, encantadora Monet ¿no te quedas a almorzar con nosotros? ¡Será un placer cocinarte lo que quieras!" dijo Sanji de una manera que a mi personalmente me pareció escalofriante. "No, gracias. Mis padres deben de estar muy preocupados por mí" respondí educadamente, a pesar de que me incomodaba la manera en la que me estaba mirando. "¡Oh! ¿De veras? Si quieres puedo avisar a tus padres para decirles que su dulce y adorable hijita comerá conmigo" dijo con cara de enamorado. "Cejirizo, si la chica te ha dicho que no la primera vez, no insistas. No quiere nada contigo. Es más, si yo fuera ella, ya te habría sacudido" dijo Zoro intentando acabar los intentos fallidos de ligue de Sanji. "¡Y a ti quien te ha preguntado, cabello de alga!" dijo el otro muy ofendido. "¿¡CABELLO DE ALGA!? ¡Eso no me lo dices tú a mi en la calle!" respondió Zoro sacando sus espadas. "Menudos modales tenéis" dijo Luffy con la boca llena de comida. "¡MIRA QUIÉN FUE A HABLAR!" le gritaron los dos.

Reí divertida, puede que fueran piratas, pero era una gente estupenda. El pobre Chopper se estaba empezando a poner nervioso, quizá porque no le gustaba que sus amigos se comportaran de esa forma delante de mí. Me dio un pequeño tirón en el leggin para atraer mi atención. "esto… creo que deberíamos marcharnos, vamos te acompaño hasta tu casa" se ofreció. "De acuerdo, vámonos. ¡Hasta luego!" me despedí. "¡Hasta Luego!" Dijeron al unísono.

Cuando bajamos del barco le pregunté "¿Estás seguro? Mi casa está un poco lejos" "no me importa, así me aseguraré de que no te vuelve a pasar algo por el camino" nos reímos los dos por el comentario, para nada me sentí ofendida, después de todo él era mi salvador.

Mientras caminábamos me fijé en que él miraba con curiosidad todos los decorados, y supuse que quería respuesta a tantas flores, farolillos y corazones "Por si te interesa, esta decoración se debe a que hoy es el festival de las Luces de Montmare, es como un festival de los enamorados" por alguna razón mientras pronunciaba esa última frase a Chopper se le iluminó la cara, pero no le di importancia y seguí explicándole "Primero, hay una especie de banquete y al final de la noche las parejas lanzan un farolillo luminoso al cielo que ello mismos han construido como prueba de su amor" de repente una pregunta de Chopper me interrumpió "¿Y tú?,¿tienes a alguien con quien compartir farolillo?" la pregunta me incomodó, y apenas sabía como responder "Bueno…no del todo… la verdad es que todavía no tengo a nadie" contesté algo triste, parece que se dio cuenta porque cambió rápidamente de tema. "¿Y que más hacéis durante el festival?" "oh pues, tenemos actuaciones; ya sabes magia, bailes, canciones… mi padre y yo cantamos en una". A Chopper se le agrandaron los ojos por el asombro "¿De verdad?, ¿y que cantáis?, ¿puedo ir a veros?" me hizo gracia su entusiasmo "Por supuesto, tú y el resto de los Sombrero de Paja podéis venir, pero no te voy a contar lo que vamos a cantar, es una sorpresa" dije con un tono misterioso. "¿Una sorpresa?" me miró con curiosidad "Nadie sabe lo que vamos a hacer, ni siquiera mi madre. Llevamos ensayando en una sala privada del Ayuntamiento durante meses, esta noche saldremos al escenario y la ciudad entera escuchará nuestra canción" afirmé orgullosa. "¿Tú cantas?" preguntó él. "Sí yo canto, y mi padre me acompaña con la guitarra" "¿Sabes hacer más cosas?" preguntó con fascinación.

Me reí ante semejante pregunta "Claro que sé. Sé cantar, bailar, dibujar, esculpir… Me encanta todo lo relacionado con el arte. Además sé pelear, empleo un estilo de lucha similar a los atenienses, con escudo y espada, y no es por presumir pero creo que soy bastante buena" dije jugueteando con mi pelo.

La expresión de asombro de Chopper pareció acentuarse aún más "Hala, cuantas cosas puedes hacer, ¡eres alucinante!" me hizo aún más gracia el comentario "Y eso lo dice el reno que puede hacer cosas impresionantes como aprender medicina o transformarse" Esta respuesta pareció asombrarle bastante "¿De verdad piensas que soy impresionante?" "Por supuesto, no sólo me impresionaste con tus conocimientos de medicina, también me pareciste increíble cuando levantaste a Jean-Jacques por el cuello como si no pesara nada, tienes una fuerza increíble y una preciosa nariz azul"

Por un momento temí por su vida, porque se quedó mirando al frente sin decir nada, no sabía que hacer ni que decir por tanto continuamos caminando en silencio hasta que llegamos a mi casa.

Al llegar a la puerta nos despedimos. "Bueno, aquí tenemos que despedirnos" dije "Sí eso parece" respondió él. "Una vez más, gracias por lo de antes." "No ha sido nada, era mi deber ayudarte" "Sí que es importante, podía haberme matado" y sin pensármelo dos veces, me agaché y le di un beso en su naricita azul. Cuando lo miré estaba con la mirada perdida de nuevo y más rojo que una amapola, parecía que había entrado en una especie de trance. Como sabía que me la iba a cargar por llegar tarde a casa decidí ir entrando a casa no sin antes preguntarle "¿Nos vemos esta noche?" Eso pareció sacarlo del trance "¿Eh?, ¿Qué?" dijo todavía rojo y confundido 'Qué mono está así de colorado' pensé. "Esta noche, en el festival. ¿No te acuerdas? Me aseguraré de conseguiros los mejores asientos. ¡Nos vemos!" Y ahí lo dejé colorado e hipnotizado, mientras que a mí el corazón me latía con más fuerza que nunca.

**Y aquí está, el capítulo más largo de toda mi historia en . Adoro este sitio, siento que aquí puedo encontrar a personas con los mismos gustos que yo, y eso me hace muy feliz. Disfrutad del capítulo **


	8. Chapter 8

**Monet POV**

Nada más cerrar la puerta me encontré a mis espaldas con mis dos padres, ambos cruzados de brazos y esperando una explicación a mi tardanza. No pude decir nada porque justo en el momento en el que iba a abrir la boca me empezó a caer una bronca que yo creí que no acabaría nunca.

Tras varios minutos de escuchar: "¿Dónde has estado?"," ¿No se suponía que ibas a tardar poco?" y "¿No te das cuenta de lo preocupados que estábamos por ti?" me disculpé con mis padres, inventándome una excusa barata para explicar mi tardanza, y me dirigí a la cocina a calentarme la comida, la cual ya estaba fría. Pensé que sería mejor no contarles a mis padres mis aventuras con mi amigo pirata Chopper y sus compañeros de tripulación, por eso mientras me regañaban me tapé la manga llena de sangre ya seca con el chaleco. No quería preocuparles, además si se enteran de que Chopper es un pirata, lo más probable es que no me dejen volver a verlo nunca más, ni a ellos ni al resto.

Comí en silencio reflexionando sobre todas las cosas que me habían pasado hoy, mientras terminaba la sopa, empecé a pensar sobre como había conocido a los Sombreros de Paja y lo bien que me habían tratado, por una vez me sentí bien. Eran las primeras personas de más o menos mi edad y que no eran de mi familia que se interesaban por mí y que querían hacerse amigos míos. No me repudiaban como Jean -Jacques y su banda y no pasaban de mí como el resto de gente de Montmare. La verdad era que me sentía muy a gusto estando con ellos especialmente con Chopper.

Pero ese sentimiento de felicidad no duró mucho porque, después de todo, ellos eran piratas, y probablemente estén de paso en esta ciudad. Sin duda es lo que más me preocupó, el tener que despedirme de ellos, probablemente para siempre. No podía pedirles que se quedaran, porque por mi parte sería muy egoísta; tampoco podía irme con ellos, porque mis padres posiblemente no me lo permitirían.

Acabé el postre y con una gran tristeza recogí la cocina. No quería que se fueran, no quería estar sola de nuevo, y sobretodo, no quería perder a Chopper.

Me sorprendí ante ese pensamiento, acababa de conocerlo pero, no sé, cuando estaba con él me sentía distinta, especial, era como si en el mundo solo estuviéramos los dos. Y no quería que esa sensación desapareciera, la valoraba demasiado. Quería estar con él pero, algo me estaba frenando en este momento, asustada por mis propias emociones, me empecé a dar cuenta de que quizá lo que sentía por Chopper, fuera ese sentimiento conocido como amor.

'Pero no puede ser, yo nunca he sentido eso por nadie. Además somos muy distintos, él es un reno y yo soy humana' pensé, 'Pero a pesar de ser distintas especies, él me ha demostrado que le importo, ¿quizá sienta él lo mismo por mí?

Con esa reflexión subí en silencio a mi cuarto para no molestar a mis padres, que estaban en el salón viendo la tele. Una vez allí cogí mi bloc de dibujo, mis pinturas y me tiré sobre mi colcha a dibujar a cada uno de los miembros de esa peculiar tripulación. Comencé con Luffy, luego Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Robin, Ussopp, Robin, Franky y Brook. Por último dibujé a Chopper, en cada una de las formas en las que lo había visto. En los otros no había tardado más de diez minutos en realizarlos pero en estos tuve más cuidado, repasando cada línea, sombreando y añadiendo color para que quedara perfecto, de tal modo que en el caso de que se marche no me olvide de él jamás. Cuando terminé guardé el cuaderno y las pinturas en un cajón de mi escritorio y me tumbé en la cama mirando al techo pensativa. "Si lo que siento es amor, es una sensación agradable" dije en voz alta. "¿Amor por quién?" preguntó mi madre que había oído lo que había dicho.

"¿Qué? no, nada estaba pensando en voz alta mamá" dije sobresaltada y ligeramente sonrojada. "¿Seguro?, has estado muy pensativa en la comida. Y has tardado bastante en llegar a casa ¿no será por algún chico?" Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

"No, bueno sí, puede… ¡no lo sé!" dije algo incómoda mientras ocultaba la manga del brazo con el ungüento para que no la viera. Pero ella pareció darle poca importancia a mi incomodad y siguió preguntando "¿lo sabe ya tu padre? Ya sabes como se pone con estas cosas." "No, no lo sabe y no le digas nada, no quiero que monte una escena" Si algo era mi padre era superprotector, no le gustaría nada que anduviera por ahí con un chico al que no conoce y que además de ser un reno es un pirata que probablemente se haya comido una Fruta del Diablo, lo cual lo hace más peligroso aún.

"Tranquila cariño, será nuestro pequeño secreto. Dime ¿lo conozco?" preguntó ella sentándose a mi lado. "No exactamente, digamos que está de vacaciones en esta isla. No se quedará mucho" dije algo apenada. "¿De vacaciones?, ¿y cuando llegó?" preguntó mi madre con curiosidad "Hace un par de días" mentí con descaro, si le llego a decir que cuando ha llegado de verdad ha sido esta mañana habría descubierto que es un pirata, ya que el barco de los Sombrero de Paja es el único que ha desembarcado aquí hoy. "¿Y con quién ha venido?" siguió insistiendo mi madre. "Con su familia" dije yo empezando a estar un poco harta de la conversación.

"¿Y como os conocisteis?". Esa pregunta me pilló por sorpresa, no podía decirle que había sido mientras me estaban pegando una paliza así que le dije que nos habíamos conocido en la heladería y nos habíamos puesto a hablar, también le dije que lo había invitado a él y a su familia al festival y les había prometido la mejor mesa, a lo que ella me respondió que se ocuparía de ello personalmente. " ¿Y cómo se llama?" preguntó finalmente. "Chopper, es un médico" "¿Un médico? ¡Pero entonces es mayor que tú!" dijo escandalizada. "No, si solo tiene 15 años, lo que pasa es que es muy inteligente" "Debe ser muy listo si a los 15 se ha sacado la carrera de Medicina. Cambiando de tema ¿has escogido ya un vestido para esta noche?" Me preguntó mamá. "No, todavía no he pensado que ponerme" dije algo avergonzada, la verdad es que había tenido tiempo de sobra para escoger que ponerme y que peinado iba a llevar, pero como siempre lo dejo todo para el final, luego tengo que ir con prisas.

"Oh, de eso no te preocupes tesoro, creo que tengo el vestido ideal para ti" y dicho eso me cogió de la mano y me llevo a su habitación, mientras íbamos hacia allí yo pensaba como comentarle que el chico del cual estaba supuestamente enamorada era un reno.

**He hecho 2 capítulos en 2 días, como se nota que es puente y que no tengo exámenes a la vista… Por lo menos ya he hecho que Monet empiece a corresponder a los sentimientos de Chopper, lo cual quiere decir que se acerca el final de la historia. Disfrutad del capítulo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chopper POV**

'Me… ha… besado' Ese pensamiento se repitió varias veces en mi cabeza los siguientes 5 minutos. No me lo podía creer ¡No solo pensaba que mi nariz era bonita, también la había besado!

Me encontraba en estado de shock. Era la primera vez que conocía a una chica que encontraba bonita mi nariz azul y que no le sorprendiera que pudiera hablar. Me gustaba de verdad y no quería perderla. Quería que se viniera conmigo, que supiera lo que siento por ella, lo importante que es para mí. Espera, ¿No había dicho algo de unos farolillos?, Ella había dicho también que no tenía pareja. Entonces es mi oportunidad, puedo hacerle un farolillo para lanzarlo juntos. Así vería lo que siento por ella.

'A ver, ¿qué hora es?, las 15:30 y el lanzamiento de los farolillos es a las 00:00, pero tengo que estar allí a las 21:30 para cenar y verla actuar, entonces ¡No tengo tiempo!' Pensé. Volví a mi forma de reno completa y salí corriendo en dirección al barco. Cuanto más me alejaba de ella más me pesaba el alma; pero cuanto más me acercaba al barco más se me aceleraba el corazón, ya que eso significaba empezar a fabricar mi pequeño regalo. Ya estaba llegando y por ir pensando en Monet y el farolillo casi me doy contra 2 tíos que estaban llevando un tablón. Pero ni eso me detuvo.

Al subir al barco fui directamente a mi enfermería para ponerme a ello, pero por desgracia para llegar hasta allí había que atravesar la cocina-comedor, donde estaban todos comiendo. No quería que supieran que me había enamorado de Monet, porque como se enteraran me tomarían el pelo hasta que Luffy se convirtiera en el rey de los piratas. Como parecían muy concentrados en el postre decidí pasar arrastrándome en mi forma híbrida. Ya había llegado a la puerta cuando…

"¡Qué pasa Chopper!, ¿A dónde vas tan callado?" Preguntó Luffy con la cara llena de nata. "¿No vienes a comer?" Preguntó Nami. "No tengo hambre" me apresuré a decir. "Oye chaval, has tardado mucho en volver. ¿No ibas a llevarla a su casa?" Preguntó Franky. "Creo que ya sé lo que le pasa…" dijo Usopp con una sonrisa maliciosa. "¡No lo digas!" Le dije enfadado, sabiendo lo que iba a decir. "¡A Chopper le gusta Monet!" dijo él entre carcajadas. "¿¡QUÉ!?" dijeron todos al unísono. "Así que era eso lo que te pasaba…" dijo Nami sonriendo "Vaya, doctor no nos habías dicho nada" comentó Robin. "¿Chopper con la encantadora Monet? ¡Imposible!" dijo Sanj. Zoro no dijo nada porque se había dormido con la cabeza apoyada en una tarta "¡Chopper tiene novia!, ¡Chopper tiene novia!" canturrearon Luffy, Brook y Usopp.

"¡BASTA YA! ¡CALLAOS!" dije enfurecido, entonces me transformé en mi forma humana y golpeé la mesa con el puño con todas mis fuerzas dispuesto a enfrentarme con cualquiera que dijera una palabra más sobre el asunto. "¡Que me guste Monet o no, no es asunto vuestro, es mío! ¡Asique no os metáis en mis asuntos!" dije respirando fuerte para recuperar el aliento. Acto seguido me giré para entrar en la enfermería y cerré la puerta dando un fuerte portazo.

**Normal POV**

"Vaya. ¿Creéis que se habrá enfadado?" Preguntó Luffy. "Dale un poco de tiempo Capitán. Sí que está enamorado pero le cuesta reconocerlo, ya que su amada es una humana." Dijo Robin. "Ah, el amor. Sensación gloriosa, el corazón se me acelera." Dijo Brook. "Pero claro, yo no tengo corazón… ¡YOJOJOJO, humor de esqueleto!" acabó diciendo. "Sea lo que sea lo que sienta Chopper por ella hemos de dejar que lo resuelvan entre ellos." Añadió Robin.

**Chopper POV**

Tras dar el portazo volví a mi forma híbrida y me senté bastante enfadado en la silla. ¿Y a ellos que más les da que la quiera?, ¿Qué pasa, que por el hecho de que sea un animal ya tiene que ser gracioso que me enamore de una humana?, ahí también teníamos un problema, porque ella es humana y yo… un monstruo. La gente nos miraría raro por la calle, y si tenemos hijos no me quiero ni imaginar como serían. Pero bueno, mejor no ir pensando en niños que todavía no sé si ella me corresponde, aunque saldré de dudas en breve…

Rebusqué en mis cajones buscando algo que me pudiera servir, encontré un poco de pintura para decorar el farolillo pero nada más, 'genial ahora no tengo ni papel, ni algo que le de estructura ¿pueden ponerse las cosas peor?'

Pensé pasarme por 'La Fábrica de Usopp' para buscar los materiales y quizá pedir algo de ayuda, pero tal y como estaban las cosas decidí que lo mejor sería apañármelas yo solo si no quería enfadarme más.

Pasaron los minutos y seguía sin saber que hacer con las pinturas las vendas y todo lo que había encontrado, cada vez me sentía más descorazonado, '¿Cómo voy a demostrarle lo que siento por ella?, ¿Y si no me corresponde, que será de mi?'

"_Oh, I got a love that keeps me waiting _

_Oh, I got a love that keeps me waiting _

_I'm a lonely boy _

_I'm a lonely boy"_

Desde la enfermería podía oír a los chicos riéndose y a Brook cantando. Lo que me faltaba, encima pitorreo. Salí de la enfermería convertido en mi forma humana y abrí la puerta del comedor que daba a cubierta con toda la mala leche que pude. "¡CALLAOS DE UNA VEZ! ¿¡NO PODÉIS CANTAR OTRA COSA!?" y me volví a meter adentro, dejándolos a todos con la boca abierta.

**Normal POV (otra vez)**

"¿Y a ese qué le pasa?" Preguntó Franky. "El celo, que lo tiene loco." Dijo Usopp riéndose, Luffy se unió a sus risas. "¡Luffy, Usopp! No tiene gracia. Chopper está muy colado por ella." Les riñó Nami."Di que sí Nami, tu como siempre la más razonable." Dijo Sanji. "Pelota" masculló Zoro. "¡Tu a callar espadachín de tres al cuarto!" respondió muy ofendido, a lo que Zoro reaccionó con un gruñido.

"Según la tradición de este pueblo, esta noche es el Festival de las Luces donde cada pareja lanza su farolillo al cielo. Quizá el motivo por el que Chopper está encerrado en la enfermería es porque quiere hacerle un farolillo a Monet." Comentó Robin. "O puede que la chica le haya dado calabazas" dijo Usopp a lo que le siguió otra oleada de carcajadas de Luffy. "Yo no lo veo así. Además si estás tan seguro ¿Por qué no vas a consolarle?, después de todo eres su amigo. Y si está fabricando un farolillo tal y como defiendo yo, deberías quedarte y ayudarle, ya que no creo que pueda hacerlo solo." Dijo Robin de una manera tan sombría que a todos incluso a Brook se les puso la carne de gallina. "Pero… no creo que…" dijo Usopp temblando. "Por favor" dijo ella con una sonrisa que expresaba serenidad. Así que el pobre Usopp no tuvo más remedio que entrar y enfrentarse a 'la bestia'.

Llamó a la puerta suavemente rezando que no estuviera muy enfadado, al no obtener respuesta llamó un poco más fuerte pensando que no lo había oído. Estaba a punto de volver a llamar cuando se oyó un "adelante" procedente del interior. Abrió la puerta temiéndose lo peor, pero cuando miró dentro sólo vio un montón de pinturas, papeles, vendas y frascos sobre el suelo; y a Chopper sobre ellos a punto de ponerse a llorar.

"Chopper, ¿te pasa algo?" No contestó así que Usopp siguió preguntando. "¿Es un farolillo para Monet?" preguntó suavemente, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo de Chopper fue un sorbo por la nariz. Usopp decidió hacerle la pregunta del millón: "¿Quieres que te ayude?" a esta si que pareció reaccionar. "Sí… por favor" Hasta ese momento Usopp no se había dado cuenta de lo importante que era esa chica para Chopper, tanto como lo había sido Kaya para él. Por eso decidió que ese farolillo que construirían iba a ser el mejor de todos y conquistaría a Monet sí o sí.

"¡Entonces, a qué esperamos! ¡Vamos a mi Fábrica a hacer de este farolillo, el mejor del planeta!" y con esta promesa salimos a toda prisa.

**He aquí otro de mis capítulos, he tardado un poco a raíz de problemas personales. Per lo importante es que ya está aquí. Solo son míos mis OCs ¿se llaman así, no? El resto pertenece al manga y anime One Piece. ¡Disfrutad del capítulo!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Monet POV**

Me di una, dos y tres vueltas frente al espejo. Estaba fantástica. Mi madre había escogido para mí un largo y bonito vestido con tirantes color carmesí. Ella me contó que lo había usado en una de sus primeras actuaciones y quería que ahora fuera yo quien lo llevara. Respecto a los zapatos había escogido unos negros con tacón bajo. No podía dejar de mirarme en el espejo, y eso que no era una persona vanidosa. Mi madre sonreía desde su cama.

"¿Qué te parece, cielo?, es bonito ¿no?" preguntó. "¡Me encanta mamá, es perfecto!" dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Por supuesto que sí, mi amor. Estoy segura de que este vestido impresionará a tu amiguito" dijo con una sonrisa picaresca. "¡Mamá, por favor!" dije a modo de protesta. Aunque sabía que no lo decía con maldad, no soportaba que dijera esas cosas. Aun así no pude evitar preguntar "¿De verdad?, ¿Crees que le gustará?" mi madre sonrió ante semejante pregunta. La verdad es que si quería impresionar un poco a Chopper.

"Por supuesto que sí. Y en cuanto te haya arreglado, no creo que sea capaz de reconocerte." "Mamá, te lo pido de rodillas, no me hagas maquillarme." Nunca había sido una buena amiga del maquillaje y no pensaba ponerme potingues en la cara a estas alturas.

"Hija, ya sé que odias que te echarte cremas y maquillaje por todo el cuerpo. Lo que pasa es que pensé que no te importaría ya que llevas una especie de barro en el brazo." Miré avergonzada mi brazo, quizá debería haber sido más lista y haberlo ocultado. "¿Y bien?, ¿No me vas a decir por qué tienes eso en el brazo? ¿Y por qué tienes la manga manchada de sangre?" dijo con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados.

Suspiré. Me había pillado, obviamente no le iba a contar lo de la paliza ya que no quería que se preocupara ni que se armara un follón, asique la dije que estando con Chopper me había caído sobre un vidrio roto y me había hecho un corte y que el ungüento era de Chopper, que me había curado el brazo.

Pareció dudar pero acabó cediendo y dijo "A ese chico debes de importarle mucho, me encantará conocerle a él y a su familia esta noche." Me callé, porque sabía que había llegado la hora de contarle lo especiales que eran mis nuevos amigos. "Mamá, respecto a eso hay algo que debo contarte, La familia de Chopper es muy especial, cada uno de ellos es único, especialmente Chopper, ya que él… no es humano" Mi madre abrió los ojos como platos y dijo asustada "¿E-entonces q-qué es?" Suspiré e intenté contárselo todo de la manera más suave. "Es un reno de nariz azul que se ha comido una fruta del diablo y puede entender a los humanos y comunicarse con ellos, además de transformarse."

Mi madre entró en trance durante unos segundos y luego dijo, "¿Tanto te importa?" "Sí." La contesté sin mirarla a los ojos. "Entonces, adelante." dijo ella seriamente. La miré fijamente, no sabía como reaccionar ni si se lo iba a decir a Papá, asi que traté de permanecer tranquila. Mi madre rompió el silencio que se empezó a formar entre nosotras. "Cuando me enamoré de tu padre, tus abuelos se opusieron a nuestra relación, por lo que tuve que fugarme con él y casarme en secreto, y cuando me quedé embarazada de ti 2 días después mis padres no pudieron hacer nada para separarnos, simplemente dejaron de hablarme. Y así hasta ahora." La lancé una mirada confusa. "¿Qué me estás queriendo decir?, ¿Qué me fugue con Chopper, me casé con él y me quede embarazada?" Mi madre soltó una carcajada ante mi pregunta. "No cariño, lo que quiero decirte es que no me voy a oponer a tu relación tal y como hicieron mis padres conmigo, no quiero que nuestra relación se estropee también." "¿Y papá? ¿Tú crees que él se lo tomará tan bien como tú? ¡Porque una cosa es estar enamorada de un humano y otra muy distinta estar enamorada de un reno!"

"Si tanto te quiere y te protege como él dice lo entenderá. Ahora vamos, tenemos que prepararte para tu gran noche." Y me cogió de la mano para ir al cuarto de baño a arreglarme.

**Aquí subo otro capítulo pero mucho más corto que el resto. Últimamente estoy muy apurada con los exámenes. El fragmento de la canción que puse en el capítulo anterior es Lonley Boy de The Black Keys. Es muy buena, la verdad. Disfrutad del capítulo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Normal POV**

El día había transcurrido normal en Montmare excepto para 3 personas, dos de las cuales estaban enamoradas y no sabían exactamente como expresarse mutuamente sus sentimientos. El otro restante, lleno de ira, dolor, odio y frustración buscaba la manera de destruir la pareja acabando con la chica.

Para Jean-Jacques por increíble que pareciese, la vida nunca le había sido fácil. Cuando era muy joven a su madre se la llevaron los piratas, y su padre se había ocupado personalmente de que sufriera por no haber sabido defenderla. Años de humillaciones y de dolores habían hecho que su odio hacia los piratas creciese cada vez más. Y ahora por fin podría obtener su tan ansiada venganza. Es una pena que tuviera que aniquilar a una chica guapa para poder llevarla a cabo. Pero estaba dispuesto a sacrificar a Monet con tal de vengarse.

A decir verdad, la primera vez que la vio se sintió ligeramente atraído hacia ella, con sus hermosos ojos verdes, su pelo castaño ondulado y su piel de porcelana. Pero luego se enteró de donde procedía y de que clase de chusma era su padre y jamás se lo pudo perdonar. Poco a poco consiguió poner al resto de los niños de la ciudad en contra suya, y se encargó de hacer de su vida un infierno, gracias también a que ella era una marginada, siempre sola y apartada de la sociedad.

Podía haber sido una más del grupo e incluso su chica. Pero sus raíces eran tan deplorables y espantosas que jamás se acercaría a ella. Ahora tenía que detenerla, a ella y a su ejército de piratas, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. El plan: hacer explotar el escenario durante su actuación con su padre. Así se libraría de dos pájaros de un tiro. Mataría a la líder de los piratas y los acobardaría lo suficiente para que no volvieran nunca más. Solo necesitaba un litro de gasolina, un contenedor de cristal, permanganato de potasio y fuego, mucho fuego…

**Chopper POV **

Llevaba trabajando con Usopp más de una hora, quería retocarlo lo suficiente para que quedara perfecto. Usopp me aconsejaba y me ayudaba en todo lo que podía, afirmando que él era el capitán más deseado por todas las damas del mundo, y yo obviamente, le creí.

Había momentos en los que notaba a Usopp nervioso, como si le preocupase algo. Tras varios minutos observándole al fin me aventuré a preguntarle "Usopp, ¿estás bien? ¿Te encuentras mal?" él se tomó unos minutos para pensar su respuesta, y me respondió con otra pregunta "Chopper, ¿Qué harás si Monet no te corresponde y te rechaza?" Su pregunta me dejó sin palabras. Lo cierto es que llevaba intentando esquivar ese pensamiento toda la tarde, y no me apetecía pensar sobre ello porque me llenaba de dolor. Así que decidí contarle lo primero que se me vino a la mente: "Pues me tomaré 3 Rumble Balls seguidas y arrasaré con todo lo que encuentre a mi paso, en un arrebato de ira dolor y frustración." Me hizo mucha gracia la cara que puso él. Parece que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba tomándole el pelo. A veces no sabía quien podía llegar a ser más ingenuo: si él o yo.

Mientras Usopp recuperaba su color natural, llamaron a la puerta. "Adelante." Dijimos al unísono y Nami entró por ella con 2 vasos de zumo de naranja. "Hola chicos ¿como vais?" dijo sonriente mientras nos ofrecía los vasos de zumo. "De maravilla, esto ya está listo. Sólo falta dárselo a Monet." Dijo orgulloso Usopp mientras yo le daba un sorbo a mi zumo. "Sí hablando de ella, verás Chopper sabes que cuando acabe el festival nosotros nos tendremos que marchar de aquí ¿verdad?, no nos podemos quedar en Montmare eternamente." Dijo seriamente. No pude evitar sentirme triste porque sabía que tenía razón. No podíamos estar aquí eternamente. No sería justo para el resto de la tripulación. Quizás esta relación estuviese condenada al fracaso.

"Pero…" prosiguió ella "Hemos estado hablando entre todos y hemos decidido que si tanto te importa, quizás podríamos convencer a sus padres para que la dejaran ir con nosotros. Será fantástico tener un nuevo miembro en la tripulación."

A mí se me abrieron los ojos como platos y Usopp se atragantó con el zumo ¿me lo estaba diciendo en serio?, ¿iban a convencer a sus padres para que no estuviésemos separados? "¿De verdad se va a poder venir con nosotros?" pregunté ilusionado. "Sólo si sus padres se lo permiten. Pero eso será pan comido. Ahora vamos, que tenemos que arreglarnos para el festival."

**Feliz año! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo! Lamento no haber subido nada en estas fiestas, es que he estado por ahí "descansando" a partir de ahora trataré de subir más a menudo, lo juro.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Monet POV**

Estaba todo listo. Me limpié la suciedad del vestido mientras un montón de mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago. Había jurado que no vomitaría, pero ya lo había hecho, y dos veces. Mis padres no sabían que hacer para tranquilizarme; lo habían probado todo: manzanillas, ejercicios de respiración, calmantes... pero nada funcionó.

Temblando, me asomé al escenario, quedando lo suficientemente oculta para que el público no se diese cuenta de que estaba observándoles. La actuación de ese momento era un espectáculo de magia llevado a cabo por el panadero y su mujer. Vaya numerito. Por lo menos ver que dos personas, a pesar de que estaban haciendo el ridículo, disfrutaban estando juntos y se lo pasaban bien me calmó.

Estaba tan concentrada en su 'número' de magia que no me di cuenta de que mi padre se me estaba acercando por detrás.

"¿Estás bien, princesa?" dijo mientras colocaba una mano sobre mi hombro. Me sobresalté. Y aún más cuando me di la vuelta.

Entre lo grande y amenazador que era ya de por sí, encima se había vestido todo de negro; chaqueta, sombrero, camisa, pantalones y zapatos.

"Papá, ¿de verdad tienes que ir todo de negro?" protesté.

"A mí no me mires, me he puesto lo que tu madre me ha dicho." dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

Suspirando fui hacia una de las cajas que había detrás de los altavoces y cogí una bufanda roja que había encima de ella. Él se agachó un poco para que se la pudiera colocar en el cuello.

"Estás tan guapa como tu madre." Dijo mientras me pasaba una mano por el cabello ondulado que mi madre se habían pasado toda la tarde peinando. También me había dado rímel para las pestañas y algo de brillo de labios. Cuando me miré al espejo casi me desmayo de la impresión; en el espejo ya no había una niña, había una mujer.

"Gracias, Papá." dije sonrojándome.

"Hablando de tu madre será mejor que me reúna con ella y prepare el farolillo." Y salió del escenario.

Me volví a asomar y no pude evitar sonreír, Chopper y los demás ya estaban allí sentados; esperando, esperándome.

**Chopper POV**

Creía que no íbamos a llegar nunca, yaque Nami se empeñó en ver cual de sus millones de vestidos le quedaban mejor.

Pero por fin llegamos y la madre de Monet, la cual era idéntica a ella sólo que más mayor y menos atractiva. O eso me pareció a mí por que Sanji no dudó en tirarle los tejos, sin embargo ella le rechazó cortesmente. Nos llevó hasta una mesa situada en el centro desde la cual se podía ver perfectamente todo el escenario. Parece que Monet nos había reservado la mejor mesa.

Llevaba el farolillo oculto en una bolsa, quería que fuese una sorpresa y no se lo daría hasta el final del la fiesta, cuando llegue la hora de lanzarlos. Y si me rechaza, quizás sea buena idea eso de tomarme 3 Rumble Balls seguidas y arrasar con todo; bueno excepto con ella, que probablemente me la llevaría conmigo a la fuerza. Si digo que me va a corresponder, es que me va a corresponder.

No nos habíamos sentado todavía, pero eso no impidió a Luffy abalanzarse sobre el buffet a devorar todo lo que se le pusiera por delante.

Tan pronto como se abalanzó, Nami y Usopp salieron corriendo detrás de él para sacudirle.

Por otra parte (y nadie sabe cómo) Zoro ya se había emborrachado y ahora dormía con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa mientras Sanji se dedicaba a tirarle los tejos a todas las mujeres del festival (le daba igual que estuviesen casadas o tuviesesn hijos) además a Brook, Franky y a mí nos estaban mirando raro. Sólo Robin parecía normal en el grupo, pero con su corto vestido color púrpura se estaba ganando la atención y las miradas indiscretas de todos los hombres, sobretodo la de Franky. Que vergüenza. Sólo espero que no nos echen.

Tenía muchas ganas de ver a Monet, de olerla de oír su dulce risa, de acariciarle el pelo... Pero por desgracia para mí, tenía que esperar hasta el final de las actuaciones.

Tras varias horas de actuaciones insufribles por fin llegó la suya y quedé maravillado cuando empezó a cantar.

**Jean-Jacques POV**

Era mi momento. La dinamita ya estaba colocada, tanto en los altavoces como en los focos. Da igual por dónde intentasen salir, no había sólo apretar este botón acabaré con ellos para siempre. Y que casualidad, sus amigos piratas habían venido a verla. 'Genial. Así la verán por última vez.'

**Monet POV**

'Ha llegado la hora.' Pensé. Lancé una mirada nerviosa a mi padre, que estabs sujetando su vieja guitarra, y él me respondió levantando el pulgar derecho en señal de que todo iba a salir bien. Ójala fuese así, tenía tanto miedo.

Y ese miedo creció aún más cuando oí al alcalde presentarnos:

"¡Y ahora, como actuación final dos conocidas caras de Montmare, son padre e hija, ellos son Chedid Matthieu y Chedid Monet!"

Cuando el telón se abrió y me enfocaron todos aquellos focos creía que me iba a desmayar, pero me armé de valor y cuando la música empezó a sonar, yo comencé a cantar, dispuesta a demostrarle a todo el mundo que yo era mucho más que una marginada.

___"I threw a wish in the well____, ____Don't ask me, I'll never tell __I looked to you as it fell, __And now you're in my way_

___I'd trade my soul for a wish, __Pennies and dimes for a kiss __I wasn't looking for this, __But now you're in my way_  


___Your stare was holdin', __Ripped jeans, skin was showin' __Hot night, wind was blowin' __Where you think you're going, baby?_

___Hey, I just met you, __And this is crazy, __But here's my number, __So call me, maybe?_  
_ It's hard to look right, _At you baby, But here's my number, So call me, maybe?  
Hey, I just met you, _And this is crazy, But here's my number, __So call me, maybe? _

___And all the other boys, __Try to chase me, __But here's my number, __So call me, maybe?_  


___You took your time with the call, __I took no time with the fall ____You gave me nothing at all, __But still, you're in my way_

___I beg, and borrow and steal __Have foresight and it's real __I didn't know I would feel it, _But it's in my way

_Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin' Hot night, wind was blowin' Where you think you're going, baby?  
_

_Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right, At you baby, But here's my number, __So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys, Try to chase me, __But here's my number, __So call me, maybe?_

___Before you came into my life __I missed you so bad _I missed you so bad I missed you so, so bad

_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad And you should know that I missed you so, so bad_

_It's hard to look right, At you baby, But here's my number, So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys, Try to chase me, But here's my number, So call me, maybe?  
_

_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad I missed you so bad I missed you so, so bad _

___Before you came into my life __I missed you so bad __And you should know that_

___So call me, maybe?"  
_  
Todo iba perfectamente, ¡el público nos aplaudía a rabiar! Pero, por desgracia todos los momentos felices acaban rápido ya que una enorme explosión surgió de la nada, y todo comenzó a arder.

**Uyyyy... que pasará. Ahora voy y me cargo a un personaje. Bueno ya veré lo que hago, puede que alguien muera pero también puede que no... He decidido que los capítulos los subiré semanalmente, será lo mejor. He aprovechado la canción de Call me Maybe de Carly Rae (Real Academia Española jajajaja XD, que malo es este chiste) Jepsen, porque además de que me gusta bastante, me ha servido para rellenar y así tener más palabras. Solo es mía Monet y poco más. Disfrutad del capítulo :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Monet POV**

Estaba asustada, tenía miedo. La explosión había sido seguida por otras dos explosiones, procedentes de los focos y del otro altavoz. Afortunadamente para mi padre, la primera explosión, hizo que saltase del escenario y no pudiese ser alcanzado por las otras. Sin embargo, yo seguía en el centro, y un círculo de llamas me había rodeado por completo, bloqueándome todas las salidas.

'Se acabó. Este es el fin. Voy a morir aquí. Tarde o temprano el escenario, los decorados y los focos se vendrán abajo, y yo caeré con ellos; si no muero antes axfisiada por el humo.'

"¡MONET! ¡NOOO!"

"¡SÁQUENLA DE AHÍ!"

"¡QUE ALGUIEN HAGA ALGO RÁPIDO!"

Desde donde estaba podía oír a mis padres y al resto de la ciudad gritando atemorizados. Pero yo sabía que por mucho que gritasen, no me iba a salvar nadie. Sin embargo uno de los gritos me sorprendió:

"¡Pero que hace ese reno!"

**Chopper POV**

La explosión provocó que yo y unos cuantos nos cayésemos de las sillas. Cuando me puse en pie se me encogió el corazón. Había fuego por todas partes, las llamas eran tan altas que no podía ver bien el escenario. ¡Monet y su padre estaban allí! Bueno, sólo Monet; su padre yacía en el suelo, abrazando a su madre y pidiendo ayuda a gritos. Parece que había saltado a tiempo y había conseguido salvarse; pero, ¿y Monet? si su padre estaba fuera del escenario eso quería decir que ella seguía dentro. ¡Podría estar muriéndose!

No hizo falta que me lo pensara dos veces, cambié a mi forma de reno completa y cogí carrerilla. Salvaría a Monet o moriría en el intento.

Ignoré los gritos y las advertencias que me lanzaban mis compañeros de tripulación y me dirigí hacia la zona donde las llamas eran más bajas a toda velocidad. Entonces salté.

A pesar de que había saltado muy alto, al atravesar el muro ardiente me quemé el pelaje. No parecía nada grave a simple vista, pero aun así dolía muchísimo.

Miré a mi alrededor con los ojos entrecerrados y llenos de lágrimas, ya que era muy difícil mantener los ojos abiertos a causa del humo.

Finalmente conseguí localizarla estaba sentada en el suelo con la mano en la garganta y con los ojos rojos y llorosos. ¡Se estaba asfixiando!

Me lancé hacia ella como un loco y en cuanto estuve a su lado me convertí a mi forma humana y la rodeé con los brazos, estrechándola con fuerza mientras procuraba no hacerla mucho daño con mi brutal fuerza.

"Monet, ¿estás bien?, ¿no tienes nada roto?" Dije entre tos y tos.

Ella levantó la cabeza y me miró a los ojos. El rímel se le había corrido a causa de las lágrimas y tenía los ojos enrojecidos, como su cara. A pesar de todo, estaba muy hermosa y sentí unas enormes ganas de besarla, pero no era el momento. Antes tenía que sacarla del escenario, pero no tenía mucho tiempo ya que en cualquier momento los llameantes focos se nos caerían encima; si tuviera una Rumble Ball... Espera ¡sí que tenía Rumble Balls! me las había metido en el bolsillo en caso de que me rechazase (no bromeaba, iba a hacerlo de verdad si no me correspondía).

Rebusqué en el bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón y finalmente di con una de ellas.

"¡Eureka, he aquí nuestra vía de escape!" dije mostrándosela. Monet parecía confundia "Chopper, ¿a ti te parece el momento adecuado para tomar chicle?"

Si no hubiesemos estado rodeados de llamas me habría partido de risa por todo el suelo ante esa ocurrencia.

'Encima es muy ingeiosa, si es que lo tiene todo.' Pensé mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

Guiñándole el ojo me metí la Rumble Ball en la boca y esperé a que hiciera su efecto.

El asombro de Monet creció aún más mientras mi cuerpo se hacía mucho más delgado y mis piernas se volvían más capacitadas para dar largos saltos.

"Agárrate fuerte a mi cuello." le dije mientras la levantaba en brazos. Ella obedeció y se sujetó a mi cuello con fuerza mientras yo flexionaba las piernas para saltar.

Antes de despegar no pude evitar notar un olor familiar en el escenario, pero no le di importancia. Ahora lo importante era salvarse.

Salimos disparados hacia el cielo justo en el momento en el que el escenario se venía abajo. Afortunadamente ya habían llegado algunas autoridades de la ciudad y los bomberos.

Monet en un principio se asustó y hundió su rostro en mi cuello. Pero a medida que la velocidad del impulso dismiuía, ella empezó a asomar poco a poco la cabeza.

"Esto es precioso Chopper." dijo alucinada mientras admiraba la belleza del paisaje nocturno de su ciudad.

"Sí, precioso." Dije mirándola fijamente. Más que la belleza del paisaje nocturno yo estaba admirando SU belleza. Ella pareció darse cuenta de que no me estaba refiriendo a la ciudad, y giró la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos.

"Esto... Será mejor que te vuelvas a agarrar, vamos a descender." Dije desviando la mirada.

Bajamos rápido, pero mientras bajábamos se me ocurrió una idea genial para darle el farolillo y confesarle mis sentimientos. Jamás podría hacerlo con sus padres y mis amigos delante, debía llevarla a un sitio más íntimo. Y eso sería lo que haría.

Cuando toqué el suelo no dije ni "hola" ni "adiós". Agarré el farolillo sin soltar a Monet y tan pronto como llegamos, nos fuimos dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

**Normal POV**

La ciudad era un caos, el festival era un caos y el espectáculo era un caos. Nadie sabía que hacer ni quien podría haber provocado la explosión, pero había algo de lo que sí estaban seguros, les habían cortado el rollo.

De entre la multitud, desesperada y atemorizada, había un grupo de personas cuya desesperación y temor eran muy superiores.

"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ERA ESA COSA Y POR QUÉ SE HA LLEVADO A MI HIJA?!" Exigió saber un Matthieu muy cabreado.

"Por favor, Matt. Cálmate, lo importante es que ahora la niña está a salvo." Dijo Vanessa al borde de las lágrimas.

"¿¡Qué me calme!? Vanessa, ese monstruo se ha llevado a nuestra Monet, a saber que clase de barbaridades le estará haciendo ahora a mi pobre niña." Dijo Matthieu a punto de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad.

"Disculpe señor Chedid pero le agradecería que no llamase a nuestro amigo monstruo. Y por favor, cálmese." dijo una aterciopelada voz femenina.

"¿Qué quieres decir con amigo, y quiénes sois vosotros?" preguntó Matthieu muy nervioso.

"Matt, verás..." Comenzó Vanessa frotándose el brazo derecho. Fue interrumpida por la joven que se presentó a si misma y al resto de personas que la acompañaban. "Me llamo Nico Robin, soy la arqueóloga de los piratas de Sombrero de Paja. Estos son: Nami, la navegante; Zoro Roronoa, el espadachín; Usopp, el francotirador; Franky, el carpintero; Brook, el músico; Sanji, el cocinero y Monkey D. Luffy, nuestro capitán. El reno que se ha llevado a tu hija es Tony Tony Chopper, nuestro médico."

"¿Sois piratas?" preguntaron al unísono Matthieu y Vanessa. 'Eso no me lo había contado Monet' pensó Vanessa. Tanto ella como Matthieu no pudieron evitar sentir un escalofrío al recordar un aspecto sobre los piratas que tanto tiempo llevaban tratando de olvidar.

"Somos los Sombrero de Paja. Viajamos por todo el mundo cumpliendo nuestros sueños, ¿queréis uniros a mi tripulación?" dijo Luffy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Nami, y Sanji le frieron a tortazos.

"¡SE SUPONE QUE DEBES CONVENCERLOS PARA QUE DEJEN A MONET VENIRSE CON NOSOTROS, NO PEDIRLES QUE SE UNAN A LA TRIPULACIÓN!" Le chillaron a la vez.

"¿Cómo que Monet se va a ir con vosotros?" Dijo Matthieu cada vez más enfadado. Vanessa se empezó a sentir incómoda.

"Verás, si Chopper se la ha llevado es porque... está totalmente enamorado de ella y..." Empezó a decir Nami, pero calló porque si las miradas matasen, ahora mismo todos los Sombrero de Paja estarían muertos. Hasta su mujer tuvo que retroceder unos pasos para apartarse de él, parecía que iba a estallar. Tenía las manos en puños apretados, el cuerpo en tensión, los dientes apretados y la cara mostraba un grado de ira y de ganas de matar superior al de un asesino en serie. Sólo Zoro se atrevió a acercarse a él.

"Escúchame, amigo. Sé que ama a su hija con todo su corazón, pero Chopper también. Y a pesar de aparentar ser una criatura dulce e inocente, es mucho más fiero de lo que se cree y le aseguro que está dispuesto a pelear por ella."

**Aquí dejo otro capítulo. Al final como veis, no he matado a nadie ¿pero cómo voy a hacer eso? si yo soy la primera que se queja cuando en una película, novela o serie de Tv muere uno de los protas. Además soy un angelito (bajao del cielo a pedradas) incapaz de hacer daño a nadie. Sólo es de mi cosecha poca cosa. El resto pertenece al Manga y Anime One Piece de Oda. Disfrutad del capítulo. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Monet POV

Estaba confundida. ¿Cómo se había transformado?, ¿había sido el chicle ese?, ¿de qué sabor sería?. Eran demasiadas preguntas, sobretodo para alguien que acababa de salir de una experiencia traumática.

No podía parar de temblar, en el día de hoy había estado cerca de la muerte 2 veces; y las dos veces había estado allí Chopper para salvarme. No sé como podía haber pasado tanto tiempo sin él a mi lado. Es ese alguien con quien de pequeña solía soñar. Alguien fuerte, valiente, dulce y cariñoso que me quiere y me protege. Sabía que no debía dejarlo marchar pero ¿cómo?. Él tiene sus responsabilidades y yo no soy nadie para 'arruinarle' la vida.

Pero quizás, el sienta lo mismo por mí, ya que en el momento en el que estábamos flotando en el aire y alabé el paisaje de mi ciudad natal, no pude evitar darme cuenta de que lo que él estaba alabando no era la belleza del paisaje, sino la mía. Mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando le miré a los ojos y él desvió la mirada avergonzado.

Cuando caímos a una velocidad de vértigo, mi sorpresa se hizo aún mayor, apenas nos detuvimos en el suelo. Nada más aterrizar cogió una bolsa y volvimos a ascender. Por el rabillo del ojo vi la expresión de mi padre, y deduje que en cuanto volviese a casa me iba a caer la madre de todas las broncas.

Saltamos y saltamos por toda la ciudad, hasta que finalmente nos detuvimos en el tejado de mi edificio preferido, la catedral de Montmare. Era una bellísima y gigantesca catedral gótica, de piedra blanquecina y con unas gárgolas tan realistas y escalofriantes que daban miedo con sólo mirarlas.

Me dejó suavemente en el suelo y volvió a su forma humana. Nos miramos a los ojos y permanecinos así un buen rato, hasta que Chopper rompió el silencio.

"Estás preciosa con ese vestido." dijo recorriendo mi cuerpo con la mirada. No pude evitar sonrojarme.

"Gracias, ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?" dije sin rodeos. Nada de esto tenía sentido, ¿qué hacíamos aquí?, deberíamos estar en urgencias, yo todaví tenía los pulmones llenos de humo y me costaba un poco respirar, y el pobre Chopper se había quemado un poco el pelaje tratando de salvarme, lo que hizo que me sintiese muy culpable. Más raro se puso el entorno cuando lo vi rebuscando en esa bolsa tan grande, como si allí se guardase algo importante.

"Te he traído aquí , porque tengo que decirte algo que no podía decirte delantede tus padres y mis amigos. La verdad es que no sé como comenzar ni como decírtelo, pero creo que esto te lo explicará mejor." Dijo él temblando. Parecía nervioso, y por la forma en la que temblaba, podría decirse que el objeto de su inquietud era bastante importante.

Sacó de la bolsa algo y me lo entregó rápidamente sin darme tiempo para deducir lo que era. Cuando lo vi, sentí que el mundo se paraba a mi alrededor. Era un farolillo. Pero no un farolillo cualquiera, estaba hecho de papel blanco y con dibujos del flores de color dorado, era precioso. '¿Se me está declarando?, que tierno...' pensé totalmente embobada por la belleza del farolillo.

Chopper POV

Me estaba empezando a impacientar, por lo que metí las manos en los bolsillos. En el derecho, tenía las dos Rumble Balls por sí me decía que no, y en el izquierdo, tenía un pequeños mechero, regalo de Sanji, por si su respuesta era afirmativa.

Se quedó mirando el farolillo unos minutos más, 'A este paso, van a lanzar los farolillos y voy a seguir sin saber su respuesta.' Pensé cada vez más ella decidió hablar.

"¿Esto es para mí?" Preguntó de manera insegura, como si no se lo acabase de creer. Asentí tímidamente, y desvié un poco la mirada, sonrojado. Estaba tan nervioso y asustado que no vi como ella se lanzaba a abrazarme con el farolillo en la mano.

"Gracias. Es lo más bonito que alguien ha hecho por mí." dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Yo esbocé una media sonrisa y le devolví el abrazo, procurando no estrujarla con mi fuerza. Entonces sucedió. Desde el suelo, comenzaron a ascender hacia el cielo todo un ejército de farolillos, completamente iluminados. Desde los cerezos de mi isla natal, nunca había visto nada tan espectacular.

"Deberíamos encender el nuestro, ahora que estamos a tiempo." Dije separándome un poco de ella. Monet asintió y sujetó el farolillo mientras yo lo encendía, después lo lanzamos entre los dos hacia el cielo para que se reuniera con el resto, era un espectáculo mágico.

Levanté en brazos a Monet para que pudiese verlo mejor, ella se agarró a mi cuello y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro. Cuando los farolillos estuvieron lo suficientemente alto, hizo algo que yo nunca creí que llegaría a hacer. Me besó. Y en los labios. Me besó con una fuerza que nunca imaginé que alguien como ella pudiese tener. A partir de ahí me emocioné y la bajé para tumbarla en el suelo,conmigo sobre ella, para continuar el beso. Como buen animal que soy podría haber ido a más, pero ella era muy frágil, y no quería hacerla daño. Además, algo me decía que no estábamos preparados para esa clase de cosas de las que Franky, Usopp y Brook siempre alardeaban.

Por fin detuvimos el beso y paramos para coger aire, ambos estábamos agotados por el día que habíamos tenido; pero, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos habría sido capaz de dormirse en ese momento. Simplemente nos quedamos así, tumbados, mirando al cielo con las manos entrelazadas y pensando que fueran los que fuesen los dolores y las humillaciones que vivimos en el pasado, ya no tenían importancia. Nunca más.

**Ya estoy aquí de nuevo! Lamento la tardanza pero tenía que estudiar. Este es el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia. El próximo, al ser el último, probablemente me llevará algo más de tiempo, ya que tengo que terminar esta historia de una manera que no parezca que ha sido todo un sueño de Resines jajaja! Disfrutad del capítulo :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Monet POV**

Era algo maravilloso, no quería que esta sensación acabase nunca. Estar los dos cogidos de la mano, tumbados en una zona de cubierta de terraza de la catedral, sin preocuparnos por nada y totalmente enamorados el uno del otro era algo que por naturaleza no debía terminar jamás.

Había pasado poco más de una hora desde que lanzamos el farolillo, probablemente ahora ya estaría por ahí perdido, en algún lugar del universo, junto con los demás. Los cantos y gritos de júbilo habían cesado y el terror por el incendio se había desvanecido, sólo había silencio. Pero yo sabía que eso no era así, en algún lugar de esta isla estaban mis padres tremendamente preocupados, buscándome. Y también habría gente que estuviera asustada a causa de la enorme 'criatura' que me había salvado del morir quemada y me había llevado lejos. Lo más probable es que en ese grupo también se encontrasen mis padres, lo cual me hizo sentir aún más inquieta.

¿Qué le haría la gente de este pueblo a Chopper si se encontraban con él?, ¿lo perseguirían con antorchas como si se tratara del monstruo de Frankenstein? ¿o simplemente saldrían corriendo? lo que si estaba claro es que nunca verían con buenos ojos nuestra relación. Pero yo no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a él y a nuestro amor del mismo modo que él no estaba dispuesto a renunciarme a mí.

Aunque, al final por mucho que tratásemos de ocultarnos en las catedrales tendríamos que dar la cara y explicar al mundo nuestra situación. Y ese momento, muy a mi pesar, estaba cerca, demasiado cerca.

Dispuesta a poner punto y final al problema me giré hacia Chopper y le pregunté: "Chopper, ¿no crees que deberíamos bajar? Mis padres y tus amigos deben de estar muy preocupados."

El soltó un gruñidito de protesta, como ese que sueltan los niños cuando son las 8 de la mañana y su madre les llama para ir al colegio y ellos no quieren ir porque prefieren quedarse en la cama durmiendo. Yo esbocé una sonrisa y continué insistiendo.

"Vamos, Chopper algún día tendremos que dar la cara ¿no?" dije yo e hice ademán de incorporarme, pero él se incorporó antes que yo y me rodeó con uno de sus gigantescos brazos la cintura y me atrajo hacia su pecho gruñendo como un animal. Se estaba empezando a comportar como un cavernícola y eso, aunque me divertía, no me parecía el comportamiento adecuado para una situación como esa. Empezé a moverme para ver si me conseguía soltar, pero nada, no hubo manera, su agarre era demasiado fuerte praa mí.

"Chopper, vamos suelta, tenemos que volver." dije intentando liberarme. "¡No!" dijo él de manera juguetona aumentando la fuerza con la que me sujetaba. Ahí ya entendí lo que quería sacar con esa actitud. Me giré para mirarle a los ojos y le besé con una gran pasión. El me devolvió con gusto el beso. Tras varios minutos de besuqueos y mimos interrumpí el momento romántico al apartarme, para respirar.

"Entonces, ¿Podemos bajar de aquí ya?" pregunté exhausta. El sonrió y dijo "Claro, agárrate fuerte."

Me levantó en brazos y yo de manera obediente me sujeté a su cuello.

Descendimos con cuidado, mientras él trataba de agarrarse a las piedras y elementos decorativos que encontraba e intentaba poner los pies en lugares sólidos que aguantasen nuestro peso para no caernos, yo me limitaba a agarrarme a su cuello y a no mirar hacia abajo. He de decir que para ambos fue una tarea muy difícil primero porque estaba muy oscuro y no veíamos con claridad, y segundo porque yo no podía parar de temblar por el miedo que tenía. Parecía uno de esos sofás que te dan masajes.

Finalmente tras mucho sufrimiento y dolor conseguimos llegar abajo. Chopper parecía encontrarse bien pero a mí me temblaban las piernas tanto que no podía caminar, por lo que me senté en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared de la catedral, él volvió a su forma híbrida y se tumbó a mi lado, con la cabeza apoyada en mis piernas. Aproveché la ocasión y le acaricié el suave pelaje con la mano trazando círculos. Cuando llegué a las pequeñas zonas de pelaje quemado que tenía, no pude evitar sentirme culpable. Por lo menos las quemaduras a simple vista no eran muy graves, el pelaje le volvería. crecer.

Extendí la mano para acariciarle suavemente la zona quemada, pero cuando mi mano entró en contacto con la piel, él siseó y se dio la vuelta, quedando su cara a unos cuantos centímetros de la mía. Me sentí como una estúpida al haber hecho eso.

"¿Te duele mucho?" pregunté preocupada. "No es para tanto, he estado en situaciones peores." Respondió él quitándole importancia. Me negué a creer que no le dolían esas quemaduras, pero estaba claro que no quería hablar de ello, por lo que cambié de tema.

"¿Por qué no has vuelto a usar el poder de ese caramelo?" pregunté extrañada. El descenso habría sido mucho más fácil si hubiera vuelto a transformarse. Sin embargo no lo hizo. ¿Por qué?

"Se acabó el efecto de la Rumble Ball." Dijo él como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. "¿Y no tenías más?" Pregunté yo, todavía sin entender por qué no se había transformado antes. "Sí, pero si tomo otra sin que haya transcurrido un periodo de tiempo de seis horas, pierdo el control de mis transformaciones y eso habría sido muy peligroso para ambos. Y si tomo una tercera..." Dejó la frase sin terminar, era como si le preocupase lo que yo pudiese pensar. Aun así, insistí.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa si te tomas tres?" Pregunté agarrándole la barbilla para que me mirara. Él me miro a los ojos dudoso y asustado. "Es mejor que no lo sepas." dijo él.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo. No quería que lo supiese pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué era lo que le ocurría?

Ya me encontraba mejor, asi que me incorporé y me fui hacia mi casa con él a mi lado, en su forma de reno completa. Aceleramos un poco porque era la una y media de la mañana y porque los callejones oscuros por los que pasábamos estaban vacíos y resultaban bastante inquietantes. Finalmente divisamos mi casa a lo lejos. Espera ¿estaban las luces dadas? ay madre...

Abrimos la puerta despacito y entramos casi de puntillas, pero de nada sirvió porque en el salón nos estaban esperando todos, tanto mis padres como los Sombrero de Paja.

"¿¡Se puede saber dónde estabais!? ¡ha pasado más de una hora desde que os marchasteis sin decir palabra!" Nos gritaron mi padre y Nami. Chopper y yo tuvimos que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para contener la risa. Es que era algo muy curioso el hecho de que fueran igual de mandones y sobreprotectores.

"Donde hayan estado los dos es solo asunto suyo, no nuestro. Así que por favor sentaos, hay algo importante que queremos deciros." dijo mi madre tratando de poner fin a la tensión creada de repente en el cuarto. Sin embargo, la aumentó.

Por unos segundos me puse en lo peor , y Chopper parece que también porque volvió a su forma humana y miraba a todos desafiante, lo cual provocó que se intercambiasen miradas de preocupación y miedo; menos mi padre que no parecía para nada impresionado, es más le retaba a que hiciese algún movimiento.

"Verás, si estamos aquí es porque queremos que te unas a nuestra tripulación como artista. Nos hemos enterado de tus dotes para la pelea y eso te hace aún más tentadora para el equipo. Además tu relación con Chopper no es algo que se pueda ignorar facilmente." Dijo Robin colocando una mano sobre mi hombro. Luffy se acercó a mí y me preguntó con una sonrisa infantil: "¿Qué, te unes a mi tripulación?"

Yo miré dudosa a mis padres y les pregunté: "¿Vosotros qué opináis?" Mi padre dio un paso hacia adelante muy serio lo que hizo que el cuerpo de Chopper entrase en tensión. Aunque era algo más alto que él pude ver que le tenía miedo, lo que me divirtió muchísimo.

"Monet, yo sinceramente, soy partidario de que te quedes en lugar de marcharte con los piratas. Pero por una sencilla razón, porque no quiero que te pase nada. Siempre te he dicho que los piratas eran seres crueles y sin corazón que solo buscaban la muerte y el dinero, lo cual es verdad, lo sé porque una de las bandas que atacaron Montmare era la mía. Cuando era joven viajaba mundo por todo el mundo con mi padre, que era un pirata, saqueando y arrasando ciudades enteras. Mi padre era un buen hombre que despreciaba ese estilo de vida y por ello sufría brutales palizas por parte de sus compañeros de tripulación y de su capitán. Y cuando trataba de defenderle yo también las recibía. Antes de llegar aquí recibió una paliza tan salvaje que acabó muriendo a causa de las heridas. Yo al desembarcar me escapé y conocí a tu madre quien me ocultó hasta que los piratas se fueron. Si no te lo he contado antes es porque quería protegerte. Pero ahora te has enamorado de él del mismo modo que yo me enamoré de Mamá, y ya no sé como puedo convencerte para que no te vayas. Asi que te pregunto ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer tú?" dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Me tuve que sentar para asimilar la información. Mi padre ¿un pirata? eso era nuevo, pero que muy nuevo.

Me levanté tambaleante. Menuda noche llevaba: el incendio, la declaración de amor y ahora esto. No creo que pueda haber algo que supere este descubrimiento.

Caminé hacia mi padre y lo abracé con fuerza. Levanté la cabeza y tomé mi decisión.

"Papá, quiero ver el mundo con los Sombrero de Paja y vivir aventuras para luego volver aquí y contároslas todas. No tienes por qué preocuparte por que si hay algo que son los sombrero de paja es diferentes."

_Al día siguiente_

**Chopper POV**

Estaba impaciente porque llegara. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche a causa de las ganas que tenía de que Monet se viniese a vivir conmigo, esto... nosotros, y por ese olor tan siniestramente familiar que había en el escenario ayer por la noche.

Ya a las 5 de la mañana estaba en pie paseando como loco por el barco. De paso aproveché e hice un poco de guardia, porque el que se había quedado fuera había sido Zoro, y este como no se había dormido.

Paseé durante horas mientras rezaba porque fuese madrugadora, aunque no me importaba mucho, mientras viniese.

Llegaron las 8 y el desayuno. Comí lo necesario y me volví fuera para seguir esperando. A las 9 y media noté su esencia en el ambiente y mi instinto animal, el cual tuve que reprimir, me impulsó a ir hacia ella a olisquearla. Venía acompañada por sus padres y llevaba a rastras una pequeña, pero pesada maleta. Cuando llegó al barco salieron todos a recibirla. Franky incluso le ayudó a llevar la maleta.

Era un momento muy triste, ya que se estaba separando de sus padres, debía permanecer a su lado en todo momento. Pero algo captó más mi atención, un fuerte recuerdo sobre el olor de la noche anterior. Un olor a celos, miedo y rabia. Jean-Jacques.

Lo empecé a ver todo rojo, ya no distinguía entre colores, amigos o enemigos. Sólo veía rivales. Era como cuando me tomaba 3 Rumble Balls y se convertía en El Monstruo.

Me convertí en humano y caminé a toda prisa por la ciudad hacia mi objetivo. No quería hacer daño a Monet, ni a mis amigos, ni a todas las personas inocentes que había en la ciudad. Sólo quería a Jean-Jacques.

Me dirigí al lugar donde el olor tenía su origen y me topé con la entrada de un bar. Desde la ventana lo podía ver, charlando y riendo alegremente. Sentí una punzada de ira en mi interior. 'Que poco te queda, desgraciado.' Pensé, para luego romper la puerta de un puñetazo. El bar se quedó en completo silencio. Las risas y las conversaciones se apagaron y al camarero se le cayó el vaso que estaba fregando.

"¡TÚ!" Rugí mientras entraba en el establecimiento. Tuve que agacharme para poder entrar, ya que el techo estaba muy bajo para mí, pero me dio igual.

Aparté la mesa de Jean-Jacques de un manotazo y me lo llevé por los pelos hacia fuera mientras los clientes del bar chillaban de puro terror.

Afortunadamente para mí, había un callejón sin salida justo al lado. Lo lancé con brutalidad hacia la pared e hice crujir los nudillos para que viese lo que le esperaba. Caminé hacia él lentamente con los puños apretados e hinchando el pecho. Esto último más bien fue un acto inconsciente, casualmente es lo que hacen los de mi especie cuando están en celo y quieren intimidar a los otros machos. Ya iba a asestarle el primer golpe cuando surgió lo inesperado: se hizo pipí encima.

Me quedé a cuadros, pero si no le había tocado casi nada. ¿Tanto miedo le daba? Ante esta escena mi rabia y mi odio se transformaron en pena. Este chaval era patético, pero aun así lo que había hecho era imperdonable y merecía un castigo, por lo que en vez de darle una paliza decidí castigarle con algo aún peor: la humillación. Lo volví a agarrar de los pelos como antes y salí con él del callejón, me acerqué a la farola más cercana y allí lo dejé colgado, con el pantalón húmedo y la cara roja de tanto llorar. Me aseguré de dejarle a la vista de todos para que pudiera ser más humillado. Y me marché, sin mirar atrás, muy orgulloso de lo que había hecho.

A mitad de camino vi una figura que se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia mi, era Monet.

"¡Chopper! ¿por qué te fuiste? ¡nos tenías muy preocupados!" dijo ella abrazándome. Yo sonreí y la levanté en brazos "Perdona Monet, pero tenía un último asuntillo del que debía ocuparme." Dije besándola con fuerza. No quería que nuestro beso terminase, pero había que marcharse ya, antes de que llamasen a la Marina. Cogidos de la mano volvimos hasta el puerto donde nos estaban esperando para partir.

Tras varios minutos por fin consegimos separar a Vanessa y Matthieu de Monet y meterla en el barco.

"¿Listos para partir?" Preguntó Franky desde el timón. "¡SÍ!" Gritamos todos al unísono. "¡Súper!¡Pues allá vamos!" Gritó Franky zarpando.

"¡Adiós Mamá y Papá! ¡Nos volveremos a ver pronto!, ¡os lo prometo!" Gritó Monet. "¡Más te vale que sea así!" gritó su madre. "¡Y en cuanto a ti Chopper, ya puedes cuidarla o de lo contrario iré a por ti!" chilló su padre. Pero estábamos lo suficientemente lejos como para que Monet no lo oyera, sin embargo yo sí que lo oí.

Cuando Montmare ya no era más que un pequeño punto en el horizonte, puse la mano en el hombro de Monet, y ella se giró para mirarme. Tenía una mirada triste en los ojos, pero no había lágrimas. Por un lado, iba a echar mucho de menos a sus padres, pero por otro lado quería venirse con nosotros a vivir aventuras. Le agarré la barbilla con una de mis gigantescas manos y me agaché para besarla, ella me devolvió el beso enroscando los brazos al rededor de mi cuello mientras yo la levantaba en brazos.

Me sentía feliz. Nunca imaginé que una chica como ella se pudiese enamorar de un monstruo como yo. Sentía que siempre que estuviésemos juntos podríamos superar cualquier adversidad. Nunca la dejaré marchar.

Montmare había sido la ciudad donde la vida de dos personas había cambiado para siempre. Y todo gracias a un pequeño romance inesperado.

FIN

**Ya está. Se acabó. Gracias por tener tanta paciencia, lamento haber tardado pero en mi situación no puedo permitirme ni un segundo de descanso. De momento no tengo previsto escribir más sobre One Piece, seguiré un poco con el Origen de Los Guardianes y empezaré un pequeño proyecto que tengo en mente. Pero quien sabe, quizá en el futuro empiece otro fanfic. Disfrutad del capítulo :)**


End file.
